


Kokichi? {Hiatus}

by ShuichiOuma010



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Couch Cuddles, Dating, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hope's Peak Academy, Implied Relationships, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Park date, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Study Date, Sugar High - Freeform, aesthetic, park, swings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuichiOuma010/pseuds/ShuichiOuma010
Summary: High school has always been a nightmare but will having someone by your side help at all... Who knows all Shuichi and Kokichi know is that they are in it together...
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 16





	1. -1-

_ "Pay attention to me!" Kokichi yelled at Shuichi from his comfortable spot on his lap.  _

_ "Please Shumai." He pleaded but to no avail.  _

_ "Fine Shuichi don't pay attention to me and keep putting all your focus on your damn book!" He shouted slouching more into Shuichi's lap and ended up letting his head fall completely on Shuichi's lap. He sat there pouting waiting to get a reaction from Shuichi.  _

_ "Ugh!" He yelled.  _

_ "You're so boring!" he said sitting up and then falling dramatically on Shuichi's chest causing Shuichi to do nothing but turn the page. Annoyed Kokichi got up and sat in the corner of the room sulking. He tried everything he could think of (at this point) to get his attention, even played with his hair for god's sake and he HATES when people play with his hair but still he was engulfed in his book. Too busy to pay attention to Kokichi the self-loathing thoughts started coming into his head and he lay down on the floor tears coming to his eyes from the fear of abandonment. He lay on the ground for what seemed like hours even though it was probably only 5 minutes that had passed. 'When will this torture end' he thought. Right after he felt like he was on the brink of breaking down he felt a familiar pair of hands embrace him from behind. He looked down and saw the hands he knew so well.  _

_ "Shuichi!" He exclaimed turning around to kiss Shuichi on his soft lips. Shuichi kissed back almost instantly; they stayed in the passionate kiss for a moment before breaking away still inches away.  _

_ "I'm sorry that took so long." Shuichi apologized in a breathy whisper. Kokichi wanted to be mad and pull away but some unknown force and him being hella flustered from Shuichi being so forward earlier made him stay frozen in that spot.  _

_ "It's alright... But never do that again." He said in a quiet tone all the thoughts coming back into his mind. He hugged Shuichi with tears coming to his eyes again. He felt like the boy could slip away from him if he didn't hold him close and today didn't help with the paranoia of abandonment in the back of his mind.  _

_ "I promise I won't," Shuichi said, holding Kokichi as tight as he was clinging onto him. He rubbed circles into his back trying to calm him down because he could sense that Kokichi was nervous of being abandoned. Kokichi never really had anyone this close to him and he didn't want to lose that like he has lost everyone else that was in his life. _

_ "You should go to sleep, it's late," Shuichi said, picking him up like a toddler holding his back and using his other hand to hold him up.  _

_ "I will only go to bed, if you go to bed too!" He said burying his head in his shoulder causing Shuichi to chuckle. Shuichi loved how Ouma was so childish sometimes even though he would never say it to his face. Shuichi actually couldn't think of anything he hated about the boy. Everything he did was a part of him and Shuichi loved all of him. Even though sometimes he got on his nerves... _

_ "Kokichi you should change first." He said getting dressed in the pajamas he left his dresser.  _

_ "But Shuuuiiiiccchhhiii I'm sooooooo tiiiirrrrreeeddd!" He said dramatically falling on the bed and immediately closing his eyes pretending to be fast asleep.  _

_ "Kokichi..." He said, sighing and pulling him out of the bed and holding him close. _

_ "Don't make me have to do it." He said in a breathy whisper. Kokichi's eyes snapped open and his face immediately turned bright red. _

_ "NothanksIcanchangemyselfthankyou." He said running over and changing quickly before going back to the bed and hiding under the covers. Shuichi chuckled to himself. He found it humorous that he could make Kokichi a boy who is normally so cocky and bold this flustered by a single gesture. He got in on the other side of the bed and went under the covers dealing his arms around Kokichi pulling him closer. Kokichi squeaked from the sudden contact but quickly turned around and returned the gesture.  _

_ "Goodnight Kokichi," Shuichi said as they held each other. _

_ "Goodnight my Shumai," Kokichi said, nuzzling into Shuichi's chest, sighing constantly. They both drifted to sleep in each other's embrace. _

  
  
  


**_A/N First chapter! I wrote this forever ago in a notebook during class and reading it and editing it while typing is a challenge... Thanks for reading!_ **

**_'ShuichiOuma010'_ **


	2. -2-

The next day Kokichi woke up in Shuichi's arms. He never wanted to leave this place. He never wanted to leave Shuichi. His warm arms, his emo hair, his hat, his flustered personality. He loved him even if sometimes he was a book nerd. He still loved him with all his heart. 

"Ngh," Shuichi grumbled. Kokichi thought he was adorable when he was asleep and he loved all the soft sounds that came out of his mouth. 

"Ko-Kokichi I-I love you." He mumbled under his breath. Kokichi just smiled and snuggled closer to Shuichi.

"I love you too."

.

.

.

Shuichi took longer to wake up, but this was normal and Kokichi loved it. He got to play with his soft hair and he got to just admire the beauty of his boyfriend sleeping. Kokichi sighed content with the situation he was in. He always feels like he doesn't deserve someone like Shuichi. He is always afraid of abandonment. But moments like these push those thoughts aside and just make his heart feel warm with the love he feels for this boy. 

"Kokichi" Shuichi groaned awake and groggily looked at Kokichi with tired eyes. 

"Morning my beloved," Kokichi said with a dreamy look on his face. 

"How long have you been up?" Shuichi asked, more alert.

"Not long just an early riser y'know," Kokichi said with his signature grin.

"Don't lie to me, another nightmare?" Shuichi said, his voice coated in concern. All Kokichi did is sigh and nod. 

"Kokichi, you can trust me," Shuichi said taking Kokichi's hand in his.

"I'm sorry it's a force of habit," Kokichi said with a smirk.

"No seriously," Shuichi stared at Kokichi. He let his eyes linger there. Kokichi caught in his lie gave in and hugged Shuichi saying shortly after,

"I'm sorry," He said, trying to suppress the tears burning behind his eyes.

"It's alright it's hard to change, but try your best to trust me ok?" Shuichi said moving his hand to Kokichi's hair. Shuichi tried his best to comfort him. Kokichi tried to hide his tears only this caused a tear stain on Shuichi's shirt. He cried silently while Shuichi held him. Kokichi has never had someone who has cared about him. So this always hit him hard knowing Shuichi always put him first before anything else even though he believes he doesn't deserve it. 

'Why does he care so much he must really love me.' Kokichi thought. He has never been loved before. Kokichi thought love could only be painful because for him it has always been one-sided and the other person always leaves him alone in the end. Not once before has he felt what Shuichi has given him real genuine love and affection. 

"Saihara!" Himiko yelled from behind the door followed by banging on the door. 

"We can't find Kokichi. He is not in his room and we're worried he might be up to something!" Shuichi groaned pulling out of the embrace to go and answer the door.

"Sorry I haven't seen him-" Shuichi yelled before seeing Kokichi's tear-stained face.

"Kokichi are you ok?" He said in a whisper to not be heard by Himiko. Kokichi looked up at him confused before he remembered he was crying. With tears spilling out of his eyes, 'I'm just feeling a feeling I haven't felt in a while.' He thought.

"Your love is too much for me Shuichi," Kokichi said with a smile. The feelings of heartache dispersed. Shuichi wiped his tears and pulled him into another hug.

"I love you no matter what," Shuichi whispered into Kokichi's ear causing him to shiver from his breath hitting his ear.

"Saihara-kun! I'm worried about what Kokichi could be up to!" Himiko yelled again with more pounding on the door following her yells.

"We better go," Shuichi said to Kokichi holding his face in his hands. Kokichi nuzzled into the palm of his hand loving the feeling of his soft hand on his face before nodding and placing a kiss on his lips with a smile on his face.

At Hopes, Peak Kokichi was known for pulling pranks. Hope's Peak is also a very prestigious school only accepting students with ultimate talents and no one else. The students were banned from sharing rooms from something that happened in the previous years, but most of the students disregarded and did not care about this rule in the slightest. Kokichi and Saihara being one of them. They broke this rule ages ago after Shuichi found that Kokichi had bad insomnia and slept better with someone there he felt like Kokichi getting sleep was more important than any rule. Kokichi was overjoyed with being able to share a room and sleep in the arms of his beloved every night. 

They didn't have classes today because it was a teacher prep day. And Himiko was still pounding on the door.

"Coming Himiko!" Shuichi said getting out of bed. Kokichi knew the drill, he hid in the closet behind his clothes.

"I have no clue where he could have gone!" She huffed at Shuichi.

"Why don't we go and check the hall?" Shuichi asked trying to give Kokichi a chance to escape.

Taking the time he got from them leaving the room. Kokichi climbed out of the window which wasn't a problem because they are on the first floor. Once he escaped he walked through the front doors of the school and saw Himiko.

"Hey guys" He paused until they faced him.

"Want to go to breakfast cause I'm starving!" 

.

.

.

"So Kokichi where were you this morning?" Himiko asked obviously annoyed with him.

"What did you think I did exactly?" Kokichi asked with his casual smirk.

"You're Kokichi Ouma! You could have done anything!!" She yelled slamming her hands on the table.

"Himiko calm down!" Shuichi called out in an attempt to calm her down.

"You're making me blush, getting so angry over me." Kokichi said with another smirk. Himiko growled and Shuichi just sighed.

"Anyway if you want to know so badly then I'll tell you, I was sleeping then I went to go raid the vending machine for some panta." 

"Classic Kokichi," Shuichi sighed. 

"I still don't trust you!" Himiko shouted getting up from the table. She walked out of the lunchroom and slammed the door.

"She's so hard on me." Kokichi sighed.

"It's alright cause you have me." Shuichi got up and kissed Kokichi.

"Why do we have to keep our relationship a secret from her? It would be easier-" Shuichi started before being cut off.

"Himiko is so set on the rules she would turn us in, in a heartbeat and we won't be able to see each other anymore!" Kokichi yelled. He may have come off as angry, but really he was worried of abandonment and didn't want to be left alone again. 

"You're right..." He paused before he got an idea.

"Hey, wanna go hang out with Miu and Keebo?" Shuichi asked knowing that Kokichi loved to go over to their dorm and hang out.

"Sure I have nothing better to do since classes aren't today." He said. Shuichi knew he was just trying to seem like he didn't want to go and had to go, but he knew him better than that. 

"Alright, let's go then." Shuichi joined his hand with Kokichi's and started walking over to Keebo's apartment.

**A/N Another chapter finished! I hope you like it so far. Thanks for reading!**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	3. -3-

**Shuichi's POV**

When we finally got to Keebo's floor and Kokichi was smiling the whole way there. It made me smile thinking how happy he is. I'm glad that he is happy and it makes me smile knowing that I get to see him genuinely happy. 

_ I'm glad that I get to be the cause of why you are happy Kokichi. _

"Shuichi? You have been smiling at nothing for the last 10 minutes. What are you so happy about?" He asked pulling his hand out of mine to hug my arm with a teasing smile on his face. I could feel my face get hot. Feeling nervous about why I was smiling, although he probably already knows why I was smiling, I'm sure he is doing this to mess with me...

"Well..." I said finding it hard to form words. How does he always do this to me? Why does he always do this to me? I asked myself, turning my head away from him putting my other hand over the darkening blush on my cheeks.

"My beloved Shuichi won't even look at me! How rude." He said in a playful teasing way making my blush darken even more. I squeezed my eyes shut too nervous to make eye contact with him. I felt his hand grab my chin causing my eyes to shoot open. I opened them to see him smiling at me. Not a genuine smile it was one of his teasing smirks. 

My face felt so hot I think I was starting to sweat. I shut my eyes not wanting him to look at me when I was like this. I don't like it when my face gets all red... I also hate when people look at me when I'm flustered and embarrassed. Not that I like people looking at me anyway... It's just I don't like the feeling of their eyes on me especially when I'm embarrassed. I was too distracted to notice his hand was now gently caressing my cheek. When I finally felt I was ready to open my eyes I slowly let the light into the darkness that I was looking into. 

He has a worried expression on his face. I could feel a frown form on my lips. Did I do something? Why is he worried? I whipped my head back to see if someone was behind us thinking this was the reason behind the look on his face. When I saw no one I slowly turned back around to face him again.

"Shuichi, you are adorable when you have that cute blush on your face." He said pulling the collar of my shirt so we were level with each other.

"You know I like to see your face so why do you keep hiding it from me?" He asked in a serious tone that caused my blush to come back to my face.

"Well... I." I started only to feel his breath on my lips. I looked up and seeing as he kept getting closer to me we had about 3 centimeters between our faces.

"Shuichi~ You know I love the troubled face you're making~," He said in a flirtatious tone making it even harder to try and suppress the growing blush on my face. I tried to respond but failed to get any words out. He smirked before he closed the space between us.

My eyes widened when I felt his lips on mine but seeing Kokichi had closed his eyes I slowly closed mine too. We stayed there for a moment and I could feel him smirk when my face got hotter than it already was. If that is even possible at this point...

When he pulled away he still had the same teasing smirk on his face.

"My beloved Shuichi, I love you this much~," He said, holding out his arms, making me unconsciously put my hand back over my blush.

"Oh Shuichi~ Why do you have to hide your face from me like that~," He said, walking over with a teasing tone coating his voice.

"D-Don't l-look at m-me..." I said under my breath trying to turn away from him. I'm ok showing my face if it's just me and him although we are technically alone in the hallway right now I don't like showing this side of me publically. I'm pretty sure he knows that but he does love teasing me to make me flustered like this. I think it's because he finds my reactions amusing, but sometimes I'm not even sure that's it...

"You're being so cute right now~," He said, pulling me into a hug making me have to face him. I sighed and took my hands away from my face and put my arms around him burying my face in his shoulder.

I didn't say anything, but I think he heard what I wanted to say anyway. 

"Well, my beloved should we go to Keeboy's apartment?" He said pulling back slightly to show me his face. I gave him a sideways glance before I got embarrassed again and put my head back into his shoulder.

"Shuichi~ Come on, you can hide your face forever~," He said, grabbing my cheeks and smiling at me before he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards Keebo's apartment. On the way there we could hear the sound of machinery and loud pop music playing in the background. Miu must be working on a project there.

I didn't want to say anything on the way there because I didn't trust my voice right now. I could hear Kokichi's quiet giggling as we approached the door. Kokichi walked in front of me and knocked on the door. We waited for a moment before the door opened and the sounds that were muffled before were loud and clear to about everyone in this hallway.

"Ah, Shuichi, what are you doing here?" He asked before Kokichi spoke up.

"My beloved and I wanted to hang out here today!" He announced hugging my arm for emphasis.

"Would that be alright?" I asked after a sigh left my lips.  _ classic Kokichi... _

"Of course, just don't bother Miu, she is working on another project and I happen to be her assistant." He said before we could hear Miu yelling for Keebo. He gave us a quick welcoming before he opened the door for us to come in and shortly after rushed over to Miu's side.

"Well Kokichi, what do you want to do?" I said gesturing over to the lounge space in the corner of the room. Keebo's apartment that he shared with Miu was larger than most of the other apartments because Miu modified it to be able to have room for her projects. When she did this she put all her games and movies into a corner. The place most of the people who know Miu or the lounge space in her room was a large corner of the room. There were two couches and an assortment of bean-bag chairs, blankets, and pillows all-around a large flat-screen TV.

Kokichi ran over to the couch and threw himself onto it. I followed him and sat next to him on the couch before he played himself on my lap. I could hear Miu yell GAY over the music and the machinery causing me to roll my eyes and turn my attention back to Kokichi.

"I want to beat Shuichi at Mario kart!" He said finally. I sighed, I don't know why this is the only game he ever wants to play... I'm not the best at any video game, but somehow I can beat Kokichi in Mario kart most of the time. 

"Alright, Kokichi... If that's what you want to do..." I said walking over to grab a controller before settling back on the couch with Kokichi joining me shortly after.

"Let's do this!" Kokichi yelled turning on the game.

_ Here we go again. _

**-Sorry for slacking on updating this book... I wish I could remember to update all the things that I'm writing, but school always messes with what I have to get done and what I have to spend my time doing. Sorry again! Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	4. -4-

"Shuichi I'm going to beat you this round!" Kokichi yelled, making me laugh. He played as baby Mario and I always picked Luigi. I tried to give him more of a chance to win by purposefully picking a slower car... but he was just so bad at it that every round he always barely could get 8th place... on a good round.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked playfully, shoving him making him gasp. "SHUICHI!" He yelled, turning to face me. "Yeah Kokichi, do you still think you can win?" I asked feeling confident... but I knew that if I acted confident now he would get me back later for embarrassing him... but I can't just give up an opportunity to make him flustered! I rarely ever get to do this... mostly because I'm usually the flustered one...

"Yeah, then I'm going to get a reward from you~," He said, moving closer to my face, making my cheeks darken in color. "O-oh?" I asked trying to cover up the stutter. "Yeah! If I win then my Shumai has to do something for me~," He said, putting his hand on my cheek. "What do you want?" I asked genuinely confused.

Kokichi looked down for a moment before abruptly tilting his head back. "I'm going to make you destroy all of your books!! So I don't get ignored as often from the only and biggest bookworm I know... My Shumai!" He said making me look at him. "That's the reward?!" I gasped. I was concerned about what he meant by destroying... I was half-way through that book... I still wanted to finish it...

"Yup! That is what I will get when I win!! Stealing all of your attention from that damn book!!" He yelled, taking his controller back in his hand and looking at the screen determined. I guess he is being serious then... I picked up my controller and started the game. 

The first few laps were a breeze. Avoiding other people and slipping past them was almost too easy... I looked over at Kokichi and he had a smirk on his face. What is he planning? The final lap came soon enough and I was way ahead and already in first place. Kokichi was still in 8th and was almost in 7th making me surprised. 

He pulled me down by my shirt collar and pulled me into a kiss making me gasp and blush. What is he trying to do? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he used a bullet power up and was already gaining places.

7th

6th

4th

3rd

I looked back at him and his eyes were closed. I tried to pull away, but he held me in place. His grip was tight and I couldn't even slightly move. He held me in that position until he broke apart for air. Leaving me flushed and breathless. "Kokichi?!" I gasped still trying to catch my breath. "Nishishi~," He laughed. I turned and looked over at the screen and we tied. My jaw dropped making Kokichi giggle from beside me.

"Are you surprised I was able to pull that off~," He said letting his hand move to my chest. "Y-you cheated!" I exclaimed. He just smirked. "Well I know that ShuShu loves his book more than anything... so to make you more surprised I placed a bet. And seeing as you always get hella flustered whenever I kiss you, I took this opportunity to make you distracted. So my plan worked and we ended up tying!" He said waving his hands for effect.

"But that's-" I started only to be cut off. "Well seeing as we tied the bet is off..." He said with a sigh. I could tell he was slightly irritated at how things turned out, but still played it off as if it all went according to plan.  _ Classic Kokichi _ ... "That was a good plan..." I said moving my hand to cover my mouth... I didn't want to admit how surprised I was... but it just slipped out.

"This got boring!" Kokichi groaned taking my hand and pulling me off of the couch. "We should do something better!" He suggested walking over to the DVDs. "Like what?" I asked standing there just to get even more confused.

Kokichi held up a DVD waving his arm. "We could watch a movie!" He exclaimed before quickly putting the DVD in the slot, changing the channel, and pushing me onto the couch before covering both of us in blankets and pillows. "What movie did you pick?" I asked kind of concerned about what kinds of movies Miu had on her shelf. "I picked Frozen! Not because I like it... but because it is so painfully hilarious to make fun of!!" Kokichi exclaimed leaning into my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his back and held him securely. 

"You are so adorable Kokichi..." I whispered under my breath. Kokichi gasped softly and moved his head into my chest embarrassed. I giggled and felt my face become hot as well. How can you be so cute Kokichi?

The movie played and Kokichi made commentary almost every 5 seconds. It was hilarious to see how invested he was in the movie and how good he was at making me laugh while he was making fun of the movie. I let my hand move to his hair and combed my fingers through his soft, purple locks. I felt happy. I don't know what it is about Kokichi, but even when I'm having a weird day... or when my thoughts are dark... like they always are... he can always cheer me up and make me laugh.

"I love you Kokichi," I whispered into his ear moving my hand to his. Intertwining our fingers. "I love you too Shushu..." He whispered back moving our hands to his cheek. Planting gentle kisses on my knuckles before placing one on the back of my hand. I blushed at the action, but let myself calm down under his calming, soft-touch. I moved my head slowly placing it on top of his with a smile. "I'm glad we came here today Kokichi."

**-Sorry if this doesn't make a lot of sense... I've been trying harder to update all of my books at least once a week... although it's almost like once every two weeks or once a month... Thanks for reading!-**

**-** **_ShuichiOuma010_ ** **-**


	5. -5-

The weekend soon came to a close and classes were going to start up again. Kokichi hates having to go to school but being able to do his homework with Shuichi and being able to tease everyone makes it bearable. Kaito and Maki already know about their relationship but don't say anything because they respect that Shuichi can make his own choices...although they always wonder why Kokichi was his first choice.

Maki and Kokichi have been getting along together better than Kaito and he have been getting along. This is mostly because after Maki got to see why Kokichi lies and got to know a bit more about him she gained some respect for him...while Kaito on the other hand still thinks he is a 'lying asshole'

Shuichi was putting his bag together for the oncoming school day. He was always organized and prepared for school. Kokichi was always the one who almost made him late, but Shuichi being, well Shuichi, he always made sure Kokichi's bag was ready as well.

Shuichi found it absolutely adorable how Kokichi had buttons and doodles all over his notebooks. He also found it super cute when he came back to his apartment exhausted from working with his organization. He was always so affectionate when he was tired. Not that he isn't usually he is just more affectionate when he is sleepy.

Shuichi finished packing their bags and placed them on the chair by the door right before Kokichi burst through the door. "Shuichi~," He groaned falling onto Shuichi dramatically. "Kokichi?" He asked holding Kokichi in his arms. Kokichi looked up at him with a smirk on his face.

"I wanted to spend the last day of break with you but I had to help that dumb avocado!!" He groaned and held out the nickname he has for Rantaro. Shuichi laughed and picked him up and brought him over to the bed. "It's alright! I'm not mad," He whispered before he started rubbing his back.

"It's not that! I'm just mad I couldn't spend time with you..." He whispered and put his hand on the bridge of his nose to try and calm himself down. "We can always spend time after school," Shuichi suggested putting his hands on his shoulders making him look him in the eyes.

"And," He paused placing a kiss on his forehead. "We can cuddle right now," Shuichi started placing kisses all over Kokichi's face while petting his hair with his hands. "Yeah, I guess," Kokichi giggles and pulls him into a hug nuzzling his neck into his shoulder after climbing into his lap.

Shuichi stayed silent and held his head in his hands pulling him in for a kiss. He could tell Kokichi was still angry about earlier, but he smiled when he felt Kokichi smile against his lips. They stayed there for a long moment letting their love for each other be the only things in their minds. 

Kokichi loved being able to be Shuichi's boyfriend. Sometimes he didn't even believe it was real. Because Shuichi in his mind was perfect and he was just a lying brat. Shuichi has been trying to get him to like himself more but Kokichi being as stubborn as he is they haven't been making much headway.

Shuichi knows that Kokichi hates when people ignore him. That's why he is always teasing others and why he is super loud when people aren't listening to him. He always makes sure that he puts Kokichi first. He wants to let him know all the time that he is the most important person in his life.

Kokichi has never really felt connected to anyone and being able to have someone that is always there for him has made him feel happy. He never liked being vulnerable around others but Shuichi was different than all the other people he has met before. He is so kind and considerate of him. Always there for him no matter what's going on. He felt like he always had someone there for him and every day it made his heart burst.

"ShuShu, you are so comfortable," Kokichi yawned, exhausted from the long day he has been having. Shuichi smiled and laid him down on the bed before getting up to change. "Come...back..." Kokichi whispered trying his best to keep his eyes open. "I'm coming I'm just getting you your pajamas so you can change Kichi," He walked back over to the bed and placed a kiss on his forehead before handing him his clothes.

Shuichi helped Kokichi change into his pajamas because he was over exhausted and was about to fall over and pass out on the bed. He knew he hadn't been getting great sleep all week and he wished he would have told him earlier so he could have helped him...but at least now Kokichi was too tired to be stubborn about sleeping.

"Kichi, come here," Shuichi coaxed making Kokichi climb back into the bed scooting over to him. Shuichi immediately wrapped his arms around him and held him close to his chest. Kokichi closed his eyes and he could already hear soft snores coming from his mouth.

'He must be tired. That's so cute~,' Shuichi thought holding him against his chest as he got out his book. He just wanted to read a couple of chapters before going to bed. He wanted to finish the book by the end of the week and Kokichi was always throwing his book away from him when he was awake so he doesn't get that much reading time...there are times when Kokichi will just let him read while they cuddle and he loves when they are able to do that.

Kokichi also loved being able to read with Shuichi. He always loved the voices Kokichi would give the characters when they would read together. It made him feel comfortable with his voice when they read. Because he wasn't particularly fond of his voice but Kokichi helped him to be more comfortable with himself and he absolutely adored him for this.

'I love you Kokichi,' Shuichi thought before putting his book away and letting himself fall asleep with Kokichi in his arms.

**-I will be updating this story every Sunday! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	6. -6-

Kokichi was close to Shuichi's chest. The room was calm with the sound of their soft breathing being the only thing breaking the silence. Mornings like these made them want to stay in bed all day just to cherish the moment. But seeing as school was something that was going on...they both had to break the moment.

Kokichi was the first to wake up. He groaned and buried his head into Shuichi's chest with a huff. He felt exhausted but he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep...because when he wakes up he is up for the day...he hates that this is how his brain works...but on the bright side, he has never had to use an alarm clock. 

"Kokichi," Shuichi groaned before combing his fingers through his hair as his eyes fluttered open. The room was light but still dimly lit because of the light-blocking curtains. Shuichi put these in both of their rooms because it helps Kokichi sleep longer when it gets brighter earlier. 

"Yeah, Shu?" He moves their positions so he was not laying on top of Shuichi. He put his hands on both sides of Shuichi's head and propped himself up. Shuichi blushes at the action but quickly hides it. "Good morning sweetheart," He moves his hand to his cheek and pulled him down connecting their lips. Kokichi blushes and jumped at the sudden action but quickly melted into the kiss. 

"We should go to school love~," Kokichi said with a cute smile making Shuichi's heart melt. Shuichi knee he was teasing him...but it made him feel so adoring of the small boy. "I love you!" Shuichi exclaimed before pulling him down and planting kisses all over his face. "ShuShu~ you're smothering me~!!" He giggled playfully hitting Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi just kept smothering him with affection because God knows they don't want to go to school...they just want to be with their lover all day...but alas this isn't the case...

"You're right though," Shuichi said getting up pulling Kokichi up with him. They both got changed and left the room together. He knew that Himiko and Tenko had a club meeting before school and they could leave without being spotted by her. "I'm glad Himiko-Chan has her club...cause as much as I love jumping out of the window and running around the front of the school! It hurts my legs sometimes..." He groaned making Shuichi laugh.

"Well, we should go on walks more often! Because it is nice just being able to walk with you like this!" Shuichi smiles and brought his hand to his lips planting a kiss on his knuckles. Kokichi gave his hand a squeeze as it came back between their sides. "Yeah! I would love that my beloved Shumai!!" Kokichi pokes his cheek teasingly before the bell rang. This indicates that they have 5 minutes to get to class before they are late to class.

They made their way to class and took their seats in the back. Kokichi leaned back in his chair as Shuichi took out a notebook so he could take notes. "Look at my love! Taking notes all officially!" He kissed his cheek after sitting in his lap to tease him. Shuichi just blushed and placed him on his own chair. "But Shumai!" Kokichi whined before Shuichi sighed looking over at him. 

"The lecture is going to start soon and I'm positive the teacher won't like us sitting like that during class..." He covered his hand with his mouth feeling more and more embarrassed by the second. "I guess!" He shrugged his shoulders before moving closer to Shuichi's ear. "But you know I'm going to tease you more later~," He whispered. Shuichi gulped at his comment but decided not to make a big deal out of it. 'It's just Kokichi, he wouldn't do anything other than the classic teasing, right?' Shuichi thought before the teacher came in as the bell rang. 

"For our lecture today-" The teacher droned on and on for hours making both of the boys bored as hell. Although, Kokichi felt ten times more bored than Shuichi was. "Shu Shu~ I'm bored~!" Kokichi whispered yelled in his ear. A blush came back to his face as he turned to Kokichi. "What do you want me to do about it?" He asked his words were trembling because of how nervous he was feeling. Kokichi felt guilty and put his hand on Shuichi's.

"It's ok! Sorry for being so inconsiderate of you, I'm just bored." Kokichi said feeling a blush coming to his face. 'Why am I blushing?!' Kokichi internally screamed at himself trying to suppress his blush. Shuichi sighed and gave his hand a squeeze. "It's fine you just scared me a bit...and I have just been jumpier all day! So it's not your fault..." He paused and kissed his cheek quickly before going back to his notes making sure to hide his blushing face in his hair.

"Shuichi you are so cute," Kokichi whispered to himself as he just played with a strand of Shuichi's hair. He twisted his finger around it and pet it loving how soft it was. Shuichi didn't mind and he liked having his boyfriend pet his hair. Kokichi enjoyed this and let his boredom leave him so he could just be in this moment with his love.

The lecture ended and Kaede and Maki walked up to them. "Hey, guys, do you need something?" Shuichi asked packing his notebook back into his bag. "Yeah! Me and some of the others wanted to hang out this Friday and we thought we could have a game night at my house! Is that alright with you guys?" She asked while Maki just stood there with a blank expression.

"I think we can. But I need to check our schedule first! I will let you know ok?" "Alright! Thanks, Shuichi! See you later Kokichi!" She and Maki left the room leaving Shuichi and Kokichi in the room. "Do you want to go?" "No! I want it to just be me and my Shumai!" He stomped his foot in front of him and folded his arms on his chest. 

Shuichi sighed. "There will be panta there~," she cooed in his ear making Kokichi jump away from him. "F-fine!" He yelled turning his head away from Shuichi. "Look at that~ I have my own little tsundere~" Shuichi kisses his cheek. Kokichi yelped and grabbed his cheek. "I'm not a tsundere!" He folded his arms with a huff. "Sometimes you aren't..." Shuichi whispered under his breath as he and Kokichi left for their next class.

**-Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be! I guess...I still feel like I messed up and did something wrong...but it's alright now! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	7. -7-

"ShuShu~ Why is school so long! I want to just stay with you all day!" Kokichi held out his words as they walked to their next class. The school day only had 2 hour long classes with lunch afterward. Then for the last part of school they got to go to their labs and enhance their talents or you could go to your clubs.

"It's not that long Koki~..." He teased poking his cheek making Kokichi jump. "Hey!" He yelled before grabbing his hand again. "You act all mad but you still hold my hand...you are just so cute~" Shuichi whispered making Kokichi's cheeks go pink before he shook his head. He hated blushing in front of others and Shuichi knew that. Shuichi had the same problem but he and Kokichi still teased each other regardless. 

"But I just want to be able to hang out with my ShuShu! But school always takes that away from me!" Shuichi rolled his eyes and stopped Kokichi in the almost empty hallway. Kokichi looked up at him confused before Shuichi connected their lips together. It was a quick kiss but it still made them both slightly flushed, Shuichi more than Kokichi.

"We can go on a date later if you would like to. All you have to do is ask love~" Shuichi laughed to himself and after a moment of embarrassment, Kokichi laughed with him. "You want to go to the party on Friday right?" Kokichi asked Shuichi knowing that he didn't love having to be in big crowds of people. Kokichi liked this fact about him because that meant more time where he could have Shuichi to himself.

"Yeah, I mean I would rather stay home with you...but I should probably go for Kaede and I'm sure you want to go," Shuichi said holding his free hand over his mouth. Kokichi giggled at Shuichi for a moment before placing a kiss on his hand. "You don't have to just go for me and Kaede Shu~," He placed his hand on his cheek giving him teasing pats. "If you don't want to go we can just watch some anime or something." He pulled his face down so he could whisper into his ear.

"Ok, but I want to go just to say hi to Kaede because she did invite us." Shuichi fiddled with his fingers. Kokichi knew that Shuichi hated breaking promises so, he let it slide. "Alrighty then! But if we are going..." Kokichi pulled his face down so they were facing before he continued. "You have to tell me if you are feeling uncomfortable, ok?" Shuichi smiled at him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"I will," Shuichi said pulling him into the classroom so they could get into class before the bell rang. Kokichi took his spot next to his boyfriend and pulled out a notebook he could doodle in while the boring lecture was going on.

"Remember that your group projects are due in 2 weeks! Be ready to turn them in then! Anyway, continuing the lesson..." The project was the one thing Kokichi was not looking forward too. He and Shuichi were in the same group with Kaito and Maki...he wasn't looking forward to working with them. Kaito and Kokichi still have had a hard time being able to not be at each other's throats every time they see each other.

Shuichi felt nervous about all of this but being able to do the project with Kokichi kept his jealousy at bay. Whenever Kokichi would go and hang out with Rantaro or Keebo he would get really jealous...it doesn't happen that much anymore now that they are together but he still hates not being able to be with Kokichi all the time.

"We should work on the project later today, maybe we could meet up with Kaito and Maki or do a video call?" He tapped Kokichi's shoulder making him look at him. Shuichi saw him frown and tried to give him a reassuring smile...but it didn't seem to do much... "Yeah, how much do we still have to do?" He sighed holding a hand to grab Shuichi's hand. Shuichi smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Seeing as you and Kaito were yelling at each other last time...we didn't get that much done...but we are probably a 1/4 of the way done with it so far." He looked down at his lap feeling a little disappointed he couldn't give him better news. "That's great...so a meeting today?" He asked sounding bored...which was a given. 

"Yup," The class continued on and Kokichi didn't talk to Shuichi as much as he usually does. Shuichi felt concerned about this and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked rubbing his hand up and down his back to try and calm him down. "Yes...but if you wanted me to be honest then no..." He turned his head the other way and went back to drawing. Shuichi knew that he shouldn't pry when he acted like this...he could just ask him later when they go to their free time at the end of the day...after lunch of course.

. . .

"That's a wrap! See you again tomorrow! We will be doing group work tomorrow!" Shuichi got up and grabbed his bag getting ready to go to lunch with Kokichi, only Kokichi made no move to get up or pack up his things. "Kokichi?" Shuichi asked feeling even more concerned about Kokichi. 

Kokichi looked up and his face was pale...well, paler than usual. Shuichi knew that he was about to have a panic attack so he quickly brought him out of the classroom and brought him into his lab. 

He opened the door and slowly closed it making sure to not make any loud noises to make the attack worse. His panic attacks don't happen that often...but Shuichi has been there when he has had them a couple of times. He walked him over to a chair and grabbed the blanket he kept in the drawer for events like these or when Kokichi got cold. 

Kokichi's eyes went wide and he started hyperventilating. "It's going to be ok just breathe." Shuichi soothed holding Kokichi's hands in his as his whole frame trembled. He rubbed his thumb over his knuckles and made sure to keep one of his hands on his cheek to make sure that Kokichi knew he was there.

"It's ok baby...just calm down..." Kokichi started sobbing and Shuichi pulled him into his arms making sure to keep the blanket around him while he sat back into the chair. He rocked him slowly as he cried into his chest. He knew he was scared of all the things that have happened to him and he is afraid of hurting Shuichi. 

Shuichi rubbed his back up and down while his shaking slowed. "It's ok now...I'm right here..."

**-Here is the next part! Getting no sleep and still updating! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	8. -8-

Kokichi couldn't calm down. His mind was spinning. It wasn't that bad earlier...Kokichi was feeling off the night before but he didn't even really notice...until it got worse during class. He just felt himself break down. He couldn't do anything about it and he felt so helpless.

"Baby baby Kichi it's going to be ok," He could hear Shuichi's gentle voice trying to reach him. But he was already so deep in his own thoughts...so he couldn't do anything about it. He was reaching out for him hoping for anything to bring him out of the hole he felt he has fallen down.

"My love it's going to be ok. I'm right here. I'm right here. Shh." He soothed Kokichi as he shook in his arms. Kokichi just sobbed onto his chest. Shuichi hated it when he had to see him like this but was glad that he trusted him enough to let him help him when things like these happen.

"Shuichi," He croaked out as he let some final sobs leave his trembling lips. Shuichi rubbed his back and combed his hand through his hair. He pulled him closer to his chest and Kokichi just curled closer to him. "Yes love," He whispered trying not to make any sudden movements or any loud noises.

"Thank you," He whispered into his chest. Shuichi glances over at the clock after planting kisses on both of Kokichi's cheeks. "Of course love," He kissed him on the lips for a long moment before breaking away from him.

They say there in silence, a content silence. Kokichi took a moment before his breathing calmed down and his hands stopped shaking. He slowly got off of Shuichi and let the blanket slide off of him and fall onto Shuichi's lap.

"We still have an hour before Schools over. Do you want to talk about it?" Shuichi asked gesturing for him to join him on the couch next to him. Kokichi hesitantly walked over and took the seat next to him. His leg bounces up and down as he nervously looks away from him.

"Kichi, we should talk about it...but I do understand if you don't feel comfortable." He placed his hand on his thigh. This made Kokichi stop bouncing his leg and look over at Shuichi. "Yeah..." He trailed off having no idea where to start.

It was the same as it always was. He was anxious about going out to places with Shuichi because he could always see when other people try to flirt with him...when Shuichi always doesn't seem to notice...he is always so afraid of losing him.

"You won't lose me Kichi. I love you so much and I will never leave you," He kissed him again making Kokichi blush. "Hey! We should get ready for our date!" He playfully pushed Shuichi away from him before he got off the sofa.

"Alright," He said chuckling as he walked out with him. They both went to their own rooms to get changed. Kokichi put on a baggy band shirt with a striped long-sleeve shirt underneath. He also put on his ripped jeans and his high tops before he left for Shuichi's room.

Shuichi was wearing a similar band shirt with a jacket over it. He also had ripped jeans and boots on. Kokichi blushes when he saw him but quickly hid it. "Hey ShuShu!" He booped his nose teasingly. Shuichi blushes but he grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"What a romantic you are~," He said kissing him on the lips before grabbing his hand and leaving him to the park.

. . .

The trees made the park all nice and shady. Shuichi smiles seeing Kokichi slipping with him over to the swing sets. "Come on Shuichi~! We have to ride the swings~," He held out the words with a playful groan. "Ok," He sighed and took his spot next to Kokichi on the swings.

"You know when you ride the swings with someone you like you have to tell them one thing you like about them! And then they say something back and you keep going back and forth until you run out!" Kokichi smiles like a child who just woke up to find presents on the table on their birthday.

"Since when has-" Shuichi started but Kokichi cut him off. "Since I say so!" He said playfully pouting at Shuichi. Shuichi tolled his eyes before he gave him a nod. "Alright! Well I love your beautiful gray-yellow eyes!" Kokichi says before pushing off to start his swing.

"I love your adorable smile," Shuichi replies, swinging his swing out farther. "I love your cute laugh!" He said swinging faster. Shuichi just looked at him adoringly. "I love your soft hands, your cheeks, your personality, and all the words you say to me!" Shuichi said, making Kokichi gasp with a flush on his face.

He slowed down on his swing. Shuichi did the same and took Kokichi's hand in his own. "I love how you always take Kaito on even though there is a big height difference." He rustled his hair as Kokichi glared at him for his last comment. He let his fingers intertwine with Shuichi's and he smiled to himself as their swings slowed and came to a steady pace where they were slowly swinging side by side. 

The night was calm as the two boys just listened to the gentle creaking of the swings as they stared at the night sky as the sun was setting. Kokichi felt Shuichi's hand moving up his arm trying to get him to face him. Kokichi obliged and turned to see Shuichi looking at him as if he was prettier than all of the stars combined.

"I love you Kokichi," He whispered holding his hands on both sides of Kokichi's head holding him closer to his face. Kokichi could feel his warm breath on his lips and it made a pink flush come across his cheeks. Shuichi soon closed the gap and let his lips meet with Kokichi's.

It was peaceful being able to be together like this. Because they haven't been able to go anywhere together for most of the month. Although Shuichi doesn't prefer going out he loves being able to do things like this with the one he loves.

**-Today has been a slow day...I am really exhausted from being tormented with nightmares whenever I try to go to sleep...but it is what it is I guess...anyway. Thank you all for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	9. -9-

The night was cold but it was still warm as the two males walked hand in hand back to their dorm. The sunset had faded into the dim night. The moon was out and shining down over them. The wind slowly blowing across the street. 

The night was the one time in the day they could both feel at ease. Having the warmth of the other reminding them they are not alone. They have each other and that's all they need.

High school was hell before they met each other. Rantaro introduced him to Shuichi when they had started high school. They connected immediately. They had so much in common and Shuichi loved how much Kokichi could lighten the mood no matter what was going on. 

They always were together and Rantaro loved seeing Kokichi smiling so much. After they got together Rantaro and Kaede were always happy that they were so happy together. 

"Hey, Shuichi remember when you took me here for the first time and you were so nervous that you barely could say anything." He leaned his head on his arm as they slowly walked down the sidewalk on the dimly lit street. 

"Yeah, I do. I'm just glad that now I feel so much more comfortable around you," He kissed his forehead making Kokichi giggle slightly at the action.

"You were so cute when we got together. Always so flustered," He chuckled and poked his cheek.

"You don't think I'm cute now," Shuichi said offended. He sounded tired so it wasn't as convincing.

"No you are even more adorable every day I get to be with you~," He said closing his eyes for a moment feeling his exhaustion become more apparent.

"We should get back before you fall asleep love," Shuichi said walking a little faster but still at a slow enough pace that Kokichi wouldn't trip.

Kokichi just nodded and let himself slump against Shuichi's arm. Shuichi chuckled to himself and smiled down at Kokichi. He looked so cute while he was tired. His eyes were mostly closed and his mouth was slightly agape while small snores were coming out of his mouth. The lights framed his face even though they were so dim. 

He looked so much like an angel that Shuichi got lost in his beauty for a moment before he giggled to himself and slowly brought Kokichi and himself back to Kokichi's dorm.

When they got down the hallway Kokichi had already fallen asleep before they even got in the hallway. Shuichi grabbed his key that was on his chain and opened his door. His room was a little cluttered but mostly it was organized. It was organized chaos. Shuichi could see where certain things were kept. There was school work piled on the table in the corner of his room and some other folders and files piled on top of a chair. Then there was some other clutter in the room.

Shuichi navigated through the clutter and tucked Kokichi into the bed. He got some pajamas for him and Kokichi as well as a glass of water. He looked back at Kokichi with an adoring smile as he walked back over to him.

"Hey, Kichi...you need to wake up to change," He gently nudged his shoulder. Kokichi smiles but didn't open his eyes. Shuichi tolled his eyes already knowing what he wanted from him. He moved closer to his face where Kokichi could feel his breath on his lips. 

Kokichi slowly wrapped his arms around his neck. Shuichi smiled against his lips and let his hands move around his waist pulling him closer to his chest. They slowly broke apart before Kokichi places some more kisses all over Shuichi's face.

"You should get dressed, so you can be more comfortable," He said kissing his shoulder before he pulled away. 

"Ok...but then you have to give me  _ yawn _ cuddles," Shuichi chuckled.

"Ok, Kichi," He said with a sigh as he changed into his pajamas. Kokichi changed quickly and took a drink of the water as Shuichi slowly walked back over to the bed. He was rubbing his eyes feeling more tired as he walked over to his lover.

"Now I want cuddles~," Kokichi made grabby hands at him making Shuichi blush. Shuichi could tell he was on the brink of falling asleep again. But he obeyed him anyway.

He slid into the covers next to him. Kokichi immediately clung to him and pulled him as close as he could to himself. Shuichi slowly moved his arms around his waist and rubbed his hips before moving up to his back. Kokichi traced a wobbly circle on his back. Shuichi knew he was enjoying this, so he made sure that he was feeling most comfortable so he could get some sleep.

"Shuichi...I love you..." He whispered into his chest as he pulled him closer and nuzzles his head into his chest. Shuichi sighed feeling content being able to have the small boy in his arms.

"I love you too," He kissed his forehead before brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He changed there position so he was laying on his back with an arm around Kokichi as he had his arm wrapped around him as his other hand held Kokichi's. 

He was calmly breathing on Shuichi's chest. This made Shuichi feel calm. Knowing that Kokichi was safe and happy made him feel comfortable. His breathing came to a slow rhythm matching Kokichi's. Shuichi finally let himself fall asleep.

The night went on calmly letting the two lovers sleep in peace. Kokichi felt calm for the first time the entire day. He loved being able to just be able to relax knowing his lover was holding him close. That Shuichi loved him and cared about him more than anything. He wanted this to last forever. Both of them did...but the morning was going to come eventually...but for right now they just stayed in the moment and let the calm feeling coach them to sleep. I'm the arms of the one they love most.

**-I have written the plot outline for this story! Thank you all so much for reading!! I'm trying my best to not have a panic attack...so uh...that's a thing. yay...-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	10. -10-

School was today like every other day...it wasn't even that far in the week. The faint beeping of the alarm rang throughout the room. Kokichi was already awake reading a book at his desk while Shuichi was peacefully sleeping on the bed...well peacefully sleeping before the alarm woke him up.

Shuichi got up with a groan making Kokichi laugh. "Would you have preferred if I woke you up instead~," Kokichi said placing a piece of paper where he was in his book before getting up and walking over to Shuichi.

"Yeah...I would have liked that..." He rubbed the front of his head after stopping the alarm. He sat up in his bed and let the blankets slowly slide down his arms to rest at his lap. 

"I don't want to go to school today..." He whispered to himself. Kokichi was already climbing onto Shuichi to give him a hug before he got dressed. 

"Well, we could call in sick~ but we should go to class~ we could always cuddle in my lab after our classes~," Kokichi cooed in his ear. Shuichi just nodded absent-mindedly. 

"You would like that wouldn't you~?" Kokichi said running his hands through Shuichi's hair. Shuichi nodded his head and smiled up at Kokichi. 

"Well! We have to get dressed then!" He paused after he quickly got up off the bed. "By we I mean you. Get dressed slowpoke!" He yelled making Shuichi flinch at the loud sound.

"Ok! ok!" Shuichi said waving his hands as he got dressed in his uniform. Kokichi watched him with a smirk on his face making Shuichi blush. 

"You look so hot Shuichi~," He said walking up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. Shuichi blushes and moved his hands to hide his face.

"Shuichi! Why do you always cover your face! It's only me here~ and you know that I hate when you hide your adorable face from me~," He frowned playfully taking Shuichi's hands away from his face.

"Ah sorry!" He said putting his hands on Kokichi's waist. Kokichi chuckled at how cute he was being.

"I could never stay mad at you~ you are just so cute~," He grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Shuichi kissed back and gently rubbed the small of Kokichi's back. Kokichi moved his hands to the base of Shuichi's hair tangling his fingers in it. 

Kokichi opened his eyes to see Shuichi. Shuichi was blushing and squeezing his eyes shut as if he was afraid of messing the kiss up. 'So cute~,' Kokichi thought before he closed his eyes again.

Shuichi felt nervous whenever they kissed. Even though Kokichi always reassures him and tells him that he is doing great...but he doesn't want to disappoint Kokichi... 'Did I do that right?' Shuichi thought as he felt Kokichi slowly pull away from him.

"That was amazing Shumai~ but don't worry so much about the kiss, you need to relax and just be in the moment ok?" He said moving his arms down to his shoulders. Shuichi nodded eagerly making Kokichi laugh.

"We should get going though!" Kokichi exclaimed grabbing his hand before he pulled him out of the room. Shuichi grabbed his keys as well as his backpack and locked the door before they left.

Kokichi was already ready because he had woken up earlier than Shuichi as he usually would. Shuichi didn't mind when he did this because he knew Kokichi felt stressed when he was going to be late or when he woke up at a different time than he usually would.

"So class today...we need to make sure to take notes," Shuichi said referencing finals coming up in the next couple of months when they had their midterms...

"Don't you always take notes?" He laughed for a moment when Shuichi looked down at his hands embarrassed.

"Well, yeah...I want to make sure we can always be prepared..." He whispered as Kokichi calmed down. He wrapped his arm around his waist while they walked side by side.

"I think it's so cute and mature of you to do that sweetheart~," He used one of the pet names he would call Shuichi sometimes making his blush increase.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while!" Kaede smiled at both of them. Kokichi frowned a bit because she ruined the moment but didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you Kaede," Shuichi said quietly while Kokichi just nodded not wanting to talk at the moment. Kaede sighs knowing that Kokichi is acting this way because she interrupted their alone time.

"I am looking forward to both of you being at the party on Friday!" She said with a wave leaving the two alone once again.

"You want to go to the party right?" Kokichi asked resting his head on Shuichi's arm. Shuichi stopped and looked at Kokichi.

"Yeah, I said I would go...so we should go..." He slowly began walking again. Kokichi got a little annoyed that Shuichi wasn't giving him a straight answer...not that he is straight...just that he wanted him to tell him a direct answer to the question he asked.

"Ok, but remember if you don't want to go I really don't mind ok?" Kokichi raised his eyebrow at Shuichi. He wanted him to feel comfortable and didn't want him to make himself feel uncomfortable just because he made a promise...

"Yeah, I know..." He whispered fiddling with the hem of his jacket as they walked into their homeroom. Kokichi decided not to press any farther. 

Kokichi knew they didn't have a lot of homework this week. Meaning Shuichi and him could go on a date again! He really enjoyed the time he spent with Shuichi...well one on one time more than anything else. It always calmed him down and helped him be able to be focused the next day. It also helped keep him motivated!

"Today do you want to go on a date again?" Kokichi whispered to Shuichi as the lecture started. He looked up from his notebook and smiled.

"Yeah, I would love that...where would we go?" He asked putting his hand to his chin. 

"I will take care of that, all you had to do is say you wanted to my beloved~," He turned his attention back to the class feeling his heartbeat quicken. 

'I have another date with Shuichi!'

**-School time my dudes...just kidding I'm not in school at the moment and I finished my online driver's ed lessons on Wednesday so I'm out for the summer...I have a camping trip next week so updates may be slower than usual...but I don't know how it's going to work as of now. Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	11. -11-

Kokichi was so excited for the date that he wasn't even paying much attention to anything that the teacher was talking about...not that he would if he wasn't excited...it's just it was more noticeable. Noticeable to Shuichi anyway. No one else seemed to care.

Shuichi was worried about Kokichi because of how he wasn't paying attention...he didn't want him to get stressed about the exams because he wasn't paying attention, but he also knew that Kokichi always was overprepared in the end. Which made him shocked every time without fail...

He felt so worried about doing something wrong that most of the time he didn't even let himself enjoy anything...Kokichi helped a lot with this. 

Kaede was really supportive of their relationship at first because of this. Kokichi was carefree and careful enough to be able to balance out Shuichi who was way too careful and not carefree at all. Overall they are a good match and all of their classmates who know can see that, even if they never admit it...

"Kokichi, it's time for lunch..." Shuichi gently tapped his shoulder making him jump. Shuichi laughed a bit at this before Kokichi recovered.

"ShuShu~ Let's go to lunch them sweetheart~," Kokichi knows better than anyone that Shuichi loves to be called by nicknames, hence why he calls him by nicknames all the time. Shuichi doesn't mind at all and although he never admits it...it makes his heart burst knowing Kokichi is calling him all these cute nicknames.

Kokichi also noticed that Shuichi blushes twice as much when he uses his first name every now and then when they are alone. He uses this information to the fullest every time when he wants to tease his beloved.

"Ok, did you bring anything for today-" Kokichi cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. 

"I brought us some lunch Shu~ Mom made some for us this morning while I was already awake! She dropped it off right before you woke up!" He exclaimed pulling out the lunchbox Kirumi prepared for them. Shuichi smiled and grabbed Kokichi's hand making him stop what he was doing to look at him.

"Shuichi?" He asked confused by the random loving glance he was getting from Shuichi. He wasn't complaining or anything...he was just wondering why he was giving him one so out of the blue.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy we get to be together..." Shuichi paused to cup Kokichi's cheek in his hand. "Happy that we get to eat like this together, happy we love each other so much..." He whispered pulling Kokichi closer to him. Kokichi giggled at all the soft touches from his beloved making Shuich blush.

"Aww~ Shumai~ You are so cute when you say things like that~ It makes me want to smother you with my kisses~," He said before he wrapped his arms around his neck and began kissing all over his face as he said he was going to do moments before. 

Shuichi blushed more as Kokichi planted kisses all over his face. Slowly moving his lips to his cheeks that were warm with a gentle pink blush across them. Moving to his eyes that were absolutely beautiful with gorgeous eyelashes to top them off. He kissed his nose that has some small freckles sprinkled across like stars in the night. Then he finished off with his lips. The soft pale-pink lips that he loves so much.

"Kokichi, you are being really affectionate today..." Shuichi said under his breath. He didn't intend for Kokichi to hear him...it was more of personal thoughts kind of talk...but he heard it anyway.

His arms wrapped around his torso as he smiled. "Maybe I just want to show you, my love, more~!" He said lovingly nuzzling his head into the crook of Shuichi's neck. Kokichi reminded Shuichi of a cat sometimes. His hair was soft, he loved resting his head in his lap, and loved to put his head into the crook of his neck...Shuichi loved how cute he was when he was doing things like this and wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

"Ok, I love you to Kokichi," He whispered running his fingers through Kokichi's hair. He noticed a soft breeze running through his fingers as he looked over at some trees. It was slightly windy but not enough to make it cold enough for a light jacket. Kokichi was shivering a bit in Shuichi's arms. 

Shuichi slowly moved his arms around him pulling him closer to his chest. "Are you cold my little Kichi?" He asked slowly rubbing his back.

"Yeah, a little," He buried his head farther into Shuichi's neck moving as close as he could to him. Shuichi laughed a little at how honest he was being, but he didn't mind when Kokichi was this honest. Just usually this happens when they are alone...rarely ever in public.

"Here you can have my jacket," He smiled and carefully took off his jacket making sure Kokichi didn't fall off or get colder. 

"I love my beloved Shumai's Jacket~," He said shivering a bit when Shuichi pulled it onto his shoulders. Kokichi was smaller than him so his jacket could serve as a half blanket for him. Kokichi resented his height a lot because people have called him weak before...and Shuichi is too tall for him to just kiss him without leaning down...but one reason he likes how short he is, is because in moments like these his jacket can serve more as a blanket for him.

"Shu, do we have to go to class?" He asked looking up and Shuichi with a tired glance. Shuichi looked back at him with a loving smile. 

"Yeah, but we should eat something first," Shuichi was cautious about sounding demanding when it came to eating...because he knows Kokichi is sensitive when it comes to eating...especially if someone is demanding him to.

"Ok, I'm not that hungry though," Kokichi snuggled into his shoulder before Shuichi gently grabbed his chin making him look at him.

"Then I'll feed you then~," Shuichi teased making Kokichi blush. This was one of the few times Shuichi could make Kokichi flustered instead of the other way around and Shuichi loved it when he got opportunities like this.

"Thanks, ShuShu~," He exclaimed quickly regaining his composure.

**-Love my wholesome boys! Anyway, I got home from camping today! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	12. -12-

"Open up," Shuichi said holding out some food in between his chopsticks. Kokichi giggled and slowly moved closer to eat the food Shuichi was holding out for him.

It was nice to just be the two of them there super close to each other. Warmth in the others embrace and warmth from the presence of the other. Kokichi smiled at Shuichi as he was eating the food.

Shuichi knew that Kokichi has trouble feeling hungry or even allowing himself to eat sometimes...so he has learned that sometimes feeding him is the best option. Because sometimes when you see yourself doing something to help you it makes you feel horrible and selfish...but having someone else do it makes it seem better in a way.

"Thanks, Shuichi," Kokichi said twisting his hair around his finger as he buried his head into his neck. This was mostly because he was cold but also because he felt a little nervous about being honest again.

"Of course, anything for you Kokichi," Shuichi knew Kokichi meant to say more but didn't want to expose himself or be super vulnerable...especially in the place they were in...

"Hmm," Kokichi hummed into his chest as he felt himself relax again. Shuichi didn't say anything he just let Kokichi rest for the rest of lunch. He could tell he was a little tired from not sleeping much last night...and he knew he would want to take a nap later in his lab.

"Kichi, we can go to your lab so you can take a nap," Shuichi said slowly pulling Kokichi to his feet. But Kokichi being as tired as he was he just slumped against Shuichi.

Shuichi smiled down at him and packed up the bento box before pulling his and Kokichi's backpacks onto his back. He didn't mind carrying Kokichi and to be honest, most people didn't even really care if they saw them together like this. Because Kokichi is very open about their relationship and people just get used to it.

He walked through the semi-crowded halls before getting to Kokichi's lab. Walking through the door and closing all the chatter out made the whole room seem calmer. It was quiet and a perfect place for Kokichi to take a nap.

Not that Kokichi can't take naps in louder places. He can sometimes it all depends on how tired he is. 

One time he fell asleep on Shuichi's shoulder when they were at a festival. There were super loud fireworks going off while people were screaming and yelling, but he was so tired he was out in a matter of seconds.

"Kichi, we got here," Shuichi knew Kokichi couldn't hear him but he thought he should tell him anyway. He brought him over to one of the couches in the room and pulled him into his lap.

Kokichi was quietly snoring into his chest while Shuichi was reading a book while he was holding Kokichi. He needed to get things for the project ready...it would be best to be ready.

The group work in class wasn't the worst...but it was tiresome. Shuichi was tired as well from the busy work and group work they had to do. He needed some rest as well...

_ Maybe getting some rest before our date would be good... _

Shuichi thought to himself before he placed the bookmark of his book in the crease of the pages. He laid Kokichi down with himself on the couch and held him close. Feeling content just listening to his calm breathing.

He let himself fall asleep with Kokichi on the couch. Shuichi wasn't that worried if someone came in and found them because anyone here wouldn't care that much and even if they did...they would understand why they were so tired.

. . .

"Hey Shumai~, I feel better and well-rested now~," Shuichi felt Kokichi like his cheek making his eyes flutter open. 

He felt tired but not as tired as before...I mean Kokichi does call him the Ultimate tired sometimes. It is a case of being sad but true...

"That's great," Shuichi whispered rubbing his eyes as Kokichi jumped up and walked over to his desk. He didn't have much homework but he did want to make more plans for DICE so when they needed a job he could give them one.

"I'm going to be working on these until school ends, ok?" Shuichi just gave him a nod and went back into his book.

Kokichi loves working on plans for jobs. Shuichi knows that better than anyone. He also knows that he is really good at leading others, I mean that's a given because of his talent.

"Ok, if we do this one we need to make sure to- there!" He exclaimed finishing what he was working on. He looked back at Shuichi who ditched his reading and was now walking over to him.

"Shuichi?" He asked only to be cut off by the bell.

**Ring**

**Ring**

He smiled at Shuichi knowing he was watching the clock and he knew that school was going to end soon. Kokichi admired how organized and how perceptive Shuichi is. 

He is always seeing things other people don't. He can always tell when Kokichi is lying and always knows when he needs something. It genuinely surprised Kokichi a lot of the time.

"Well, best to get going then," Shuichi said already packed up and ready to go.

"Ok, one sec!" Kokichi said quickly shoving things into his back before joining Shuichi by the door. He grabbed Shuichi's hand and they exited the door together letting the chatter fill their ears again.

Students were flowing through the halls making it full of chatter and more energy. Shuichi didn't like being around this many people but this was right up Kokichi's lane.

"Hey, Nagito!" Kokichi yelled over to him and Hajime. He waved them over making them slowly make their way over to them.

"Ah, Kokichi, how are you doing?" Nagito asked nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Nagito and Hajime were in a different class than Shuichi and Kokichi were so they didn't see each other that much. But Kokichi tried to talk to them as much as he could because they were good friends of his.

"Well same old same old you know," He shrugged his shoulders playfully making Nagito and Hajime giggle a bit.

"That's good, I guess?" Nagito asked, feeling his hand start to shake before Hajime grabbed his hand holding it in his own.

"Well yeah! And now I get to talk to you guys!!" He exclaimed, hugging Nagito, making him flinch before he relaxed and hugged him back after a moment.

**-The date chapter is next!! I'm excited to write another date scene!! Thank you all so much for reading!! And happy birthday Kokichi Ouma!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	13. -13-

“I’m glad as well,” Nagito said hesitantly hugging Kokichi back. Shuichi and Hajime shared a knowing look. They both knew that Nagito was jumpy and didn’t feel like he deserved to be touched. So whenever people touch him he feels nervous because he thinks that he did something wrong.

Hajime and Nagito when they finally got together Nagito was always so self-conscious about showing affection to Hajime in public...or at all. Hajime has been working on trying to get Nagito to think more highly of himself. But knowing Nagito he hasn’t made much headway...

“So Hajime, how have your classes been going?” Shuichi walked over to Hajime to let his boyfriend talk to Nagito for a bit.

“It’s been ok, stressful, but mostly ok. Nagito has been blaming himself for whenever I feel overworked...so there is also that,” Hajime put his head down with a small frown. Shuichi places his hand on his shoulder so Hajime raised his head.

“It’s alright. It’s going to take him a while to adjust...because people have never treated him the way you are treating him.” Shuichi paused for a moment to read Hajime’s expression.

“But you are being so patent with him and I’m proud of you for that...Kokichi can be a lot to handle sometimes so I get what you mean,” Hajime smiled at Shuichi. He was feeling blessed that he was able to have such a good friend to help him and to be able to talk to about anything basically.

Nagito and Kokichi have always been close. When Nagito and Hajime got together and Shuichi and Kokichi got together Hajime tried his best to talk to Shuichi so he could get to know Kokichi’s boyfriend. Shuichi was doing the same thing.

Nagito and Kokichi liked seeing their boyfriends getting along so well. Kokichi always feels pride in his heart that his emo boyfriend is making new friends. He always teases him about how he never wants to talk to anyone...but he really just wants him to make some friends. 

“I feel that dude...but thanks for that, Hajime sighed again making Shuichi laugh a bit. Hajime looked down at his watch and looked at the time. It was already getting late...

“Well thanks for talking to me Shuichi, but me and Nagito have to go and work on some homework before we go to bed.” Hajime tapped Nagito on his shoulder making him yelp a bit. Kokichi laughed at the little outburst but didn’t say anything.

“Alright! See you guys later!” Kokichi smiled and took his place by Shuichi’s side. Shuichi let his hand move to grab Kokichi’s. 

It was nice being able to feel Kokichi’s hand in his. It made him smile to himself as they walked away to their dorm. Just as the others did moments before.

The hallways were all empty because school ended a while ago. It was nice for them to be able to not have anyone else there to interrupt them. Nice to be able to just relax in the silence on a calm walk with their lover.

“Hey, Shuichi?” Kokichi asked breaking the calm silence. Shuichi looked down at him slowing his pace a bit.

“What is it, sweetheart?” He asked rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. Kokichi’s hand was shaking a bit but soon he relaxed.

“Do you love me?” The question took Shuichi by surprise.

_ Doesn’t Kokichi know he loves him more than anything? _

_ Did something happen that made him question my love for him? _

_ Why is he asking me this?  _

_ Does he really think I don’t? _

Shuichi’s mind was running a million miles a minute as questions came into his head. He wanted Kokichi to know that he loves him. He wants him to not even question the fact. He loves him more than anything and nothing could ever change that.

“Of course I do love,” He paused for a moment to grab Kokichi’s face in his hands. He looked at him for a few moments before pulling his face to his finally connecting their lips.

Kokichi gasped at first but soon returned the kiss with the same love and passion. All he could think about is how much Shuichi means to him...and how much he means to Shuichi.

Shuichi made him feel safe. Shuichi was the one who could make him feel like he was loved. Truly loved by someone...unlike all the others who didn’t love him truly...they just lied over and over again breaking his heart to the point where it shattered.

“You mean everything to me. You make me smile when I feel like crying, you are always there to hold me when I’m sad, and you love me even though sometimes it’s hard for me to love myself.” Kokichi blushes at his words and was trying to bite back some tears. He hated crying in public...and Shuichi knew that better than anyone else.

“Let’s go back first,” He grabbed his hand again and walked a bit faster back to his dorm room. 

Kokichi didn’t say anything because he felt so nervous that his voice would betray him. He wanted to cry or blush or something because Shuichi was just to perfect but there was no way in hell he was going to in public.

They got to Shuichi’s dorm moments later. Shuichi fishes out his key and opened the door. The room was empty and the light was out. It was a little darker outside so there was no outside light lighting the room either.

They both wouldn’t want it any other way. They both liked the dark because it was a safe place. No one could see much or judge them. They were just alone in the moment one with each other.

“I love you more than anything Kokichi...what made you ask that?” He asked trying to sound calm. He didn’t want Kokichi to make him feel guilty about asking. 

“I was just wondering because Nagito and Hajime obviously like each other a lot...and some people were talking earlier and it made me feel a little self-conscious...” He whispered moving away from Shuichi. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kokichi’s waist and pulled him into his lap.

Kokichi was confused by this at first but then Shuichi started to gently kiss the back of his neck. He moved to his shoulder before slowly moving to his face. While he was kissing him he rubbed his arms and back. Kokichi shuddered at the affection and let out a content sigh.

“Thank you Shuichi,” Kokichi whispered before leaning farther into Shuichi’s touch.

**-More cuddling because I’m sad haha...anyway, people suck and the usual things...thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	14. -14-

"So what were they saying, love..." Kokichi didn't say anything so Shuichi continued.

"You mentioned people talking earlier and how it made you feel self-conscious...so you want to talk about it?" Kokichi flinched and put his head in his hands. Shuichi could tell he was already on edge from before but now he was sure he was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey...it's ok if you don't want to...I'm sorry for reminding you..." Shuichi nuzzled his head into Kokichi's neck and held onto him slightly tighter. Kokichi started to cry. People are always saying things about him behind his back and sometimes he hears them. Most of the time he just laughs it off...but sometimes he can't handle it with his own self-loathing thoughts.

"S-Sorry S-Shuichi..." Kokichi turned around in Shuichi's lap and moved his head into his shoulder staining it with tears. Shuichi just held him while he sobbed. He hated having to see him so sad but he knew Kokichi better than anyone. And he knew that things got to him more than he let on...

"It's ok Baby...I'm right here, what did they say?" He asked gently moving his hands to rub his back. Kokichi sniffled before sobbing again.

"T-They said that I didn't deserve you...a-and that you always look uncomfortable when you are around me! And they called me a-annoying and c-clingy...and it's true...I'm s-sorry..." He looked to the side and more tears poured down his face. 

"It's not true love," Shuichi grabbed his face in his hands. He wiped his tears off with thumbs. 

"If anything I don't deserve someone as amazing as you. I love how clingy you are it makes me feel more loved...and I'm always uncomfortable in social situations...it's not you it's just me...I'm sorry they made you feel this way..." He kissed him on his cheeks before adding.

"I love you more than anything...and nothing and no one can change that," Kokichi smiled as Shuichi placed his lips on his own. Shuichi kisses him gently as some last few tears came down his cheeks.

"Thank you for saying that Shuichi," He paused and blushed looking to the side again. Shuichi was a little confused by his change in behavior before he blushed.

"I really don't mean to get so emotional and I don't mean to make you feel like I'm using you for making me feel better and for being my boyfriend and-" Shuichi kissed him again and slowly moved him onto the bed pushing him down onto the mattress. 

"Shuichi-" Shuichi cur him off my nuzzling his face into his chest while he held him in his arms. Shuichi was laying on top of him and holding him tightly. Kokichi blushed at Shuichi snuggling up to him.

"You aren't using me...people have before and it's not even anything compared to you...you love me as much as I love you and don't make it seem like I'm the only one who does anything from you," He kissed Kokichi's neck again and kissed up to his mouth. He lingered on his lips for a long moment as he did before.

"Look who's being clingy~," Kokichi teased and poked his nose. Shuichi blushed and hid his face in Kokichi's chest again.

"Well this school uniform is uncomfortable so why don't we get changed and cuddle~ sound good sweetheart~," Kokichi pet Shuichi's head as he slowly got over his embarrassment and nodded.

They both got up to change and Kokichi threw on his usual pajamas. Kokichi wears a long lavender sweater with shorty shorts and Shuichi just wears checkered pajama pants with a grey short sleeve shirt. 

"Hey Shu~ you look amazing~," Kokichi wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer to him. Shuichi felt embarrassed seeing as he was about to put his shirt on.

"K-Kokichi!" Shuichi gasped making Kokichi laugh.

"You are absolutely adorable Shu~," Kokichi booped his nose with a smirk. Shuichi took a moment to get over his embarrassment before he pulled his shirt on.

"Hey, Shuichi~ I want cuddles!" Kokichi yelled annoyed stomping his foot playfully while he stood by the bed. Shuichi smiled and walked over to him.

He quickly pulled him into his arms and nuzzled into his neck. Shuichi loves the feeling he gets from being this close to Kokichi. He feels more love than he has from anyone else...and he wouldn't want to lose it for the world. 

"Shu~ why don't we lay down love~?" Shuichi blushed as Kokichi pulled him into the bed. Except this time Kokichi laid on top of him. Shuichi blushed but soon realized that it was just him and Kokichi.

"Y-yeah," Shuichi bit his lip feeling his embarrassment come back again. 

"You know I love how you blush all the time~," He kissed his cheeks making Shuichi blush even more. Shuichi closed his eyes with a groan.

"Yeah...you've mentioned it," Kokichi starts giggling again making Shuichi feel even more embarrassed. He slowly opened his eyes while Kokichi laughed harder for a moment.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry I'll stop teasing you for now," His laughter died down and he just let himself sigh as he rested against Shuichi. Shuichi felt his shoulder relax as well when all he could hear is Kokichi's soft breathing.

"Hey Kokichi," Shuichi said softly breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Shu?" Kokichi asked raising his head to meet his eyes.

"I love you," Shuichi looked at Kokichi as his face turned red. Kokichi turned his head away with a yelp. Shuichi laughed a bit before slowly grabbing his cheek. 

"I love you, and I mean it," Kokichi blushed even more and mumbled something as he hid his face in Shuichi's shirt.

"I know you get more flustered when you are tired and when your mask starts to slip...I love when I get to see the real you even though you don't like that part of yourself I am absolutely enthralled by it..." He whispered and pulled the covers higher over both of them.

"Goodnight Shu..." Kokichi closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep. He felt safe. And loved, by the one he cares about the most.

**-So my ex-friend is being a bitch...but this isn't new...anyway, I'm doing a little better than this morning. Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	15. -15-

"Kokichi..." Kokichi opened his eyes and glanced over at the clock. It was around one or two in the morning. Kokichi was confused and looked over at Shuichi. 

Shuichi was clinging to his pillow and shaking as he held onto Kokichi's shoulder. Kokichi already knew what was happening...another nightmare.

"Shu~ what happened darling?" Kokichi was still feeling tired but was awake enough to be able to comfort him. Shuichi just shook more as he slowly moved over to Kokichi. He just kept mumbling things Kokichi couldn't make out.

"It's ok love if you don't want to talk that's ok, just know I'm right here," Kokichi leaves against the back of the bed while Shuichi rested his head on his lap. Shuichi didn't say anything as his breathing was ragged and slowly slowing down from the fast pace it was at.

"I-I it was where you left me...because you deserve so much more than me...I make so many mistakes! I'm sorry Kokichi!" He sobbed more into Kokichi's lap. His arms were tightly wrapped around Kokichi's waist. Kokichi just rubbed his hand up and down his upper back while his other hand gently stroked his hair.

"Oh, Shu...I love you more than anything and I will never leave you. I love you so much...and I don't think I deserve more than you, you are absolutely perfect for me," Shuichi's breathing slowed down as he sighed. 

"Thank you..." He whispered this before his eyes closed again. Kokichi was glad that he was able to calm him down so he could get some much needed sleep. 

Kokichi sighed and slowly moved so Shuichi was now resting back on his pillow. He rested his head on his chest letting the rhythm of his breathing coax him to sleep.

. . .

"Shuichi! I can't find Kokichi again!" Himiko yelled from the other side of the door. Kokichi woke up first and groaned at the loud noise that interrupted his sleep. He sighed and looked over at the peaceful Shuichi who was still fast asleep.

"Shu...you need to get up...Himiko is at the door again..." Shuichi just groaned and moved closer to Kokichi mumbling his name into his chest. Kokichi blushed at this but he tried his best to stay calm. 

He knew he had to wake Shuichi up so they could both pull what they usually do when Himiko comes to the door. He did wonder why she was at the door anyway...she has a morning club...did it get canceled? 

"Shu...come on...wake up love," Kokichi whispered in his ear again kissing his forehead in the process. Shuichi started to shuffle as his eyes finally started to flutter open. Kokichi sighed and felt relieved that he had finally woken up.

"What...? Kokichi? What's going on?" He asked still sounding tainted by restlessness. He groaned when he heard Himiko yell again.

"Shuichi!! I have asked everyone else and they haven't seen him! And I know you know him better than all the others! So help me find him! I need to make sure he is not getting into trouble!" Shuichi walked over to the door. He hated that he had to leave his warm bed and the comforting arms of his boyfriend.

"Himiko, I think he might still be sleeping...did you check his dorm?" Shuichi sighed putting a hand to his forehead. Himiko still looked irritated as she yelled again.

"Well! I already checked there and I used my magic to find that he wasn't even in his room!" Shuichi sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders. 

"I'll help you look for him just give me a minute to get dressed," Himiko have him a quick nod before he walked back into his room closing the door behind him.

"So I need to get out the window again right?" Kokichi looked at him annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry..." Shuichi grabbed his clothes and Kokichi soon followed his lead. They got dressed without a word.

"Well, I'll meet you at the front of the school!" He whisper yelled as he left through the window. Shuichi blushes before he slapped his cheeks. He needed to get Himiko so the plan will work. 

"Ok, I'm ready to go," Shuichi sighed as he walked out to find Himiko impatiently tapping her foot.

"Took you long enough!" She said puffing her cheeks out. She is usually very tired and lazy but after being friends with Tenko she was able to reinvent herself into the person she is now...much to Kokichi's and Shuichi's demise.

"Yeah...we should go and check the main floor I'm sure he might be down there getting panta like he always does," Shuichi knows that this must be where he was planning on going before going to the meeting spot...because he saw him took his wallet before he left.

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like him let's go!!" She grabbed Shuichi's arm and dragged him down to the cafeteria. Shuichi's limbs hated having to move so fast this early in the morning...he just wanted to cuddle with Kokichi this morning. School wasn't even starting until later...not that it would be super bad if they were a little late anyway.

"Hewo friends~!" Kokichi said in front of the vending machine getting three bottles of Panta. Shuichi sighed and smiled at him just to be met with his signature laugh.

"Nishishi~ did Himiko-Chan get nervous because I am such a bad person~!" She fumed again clenching her fists by her sides. Kokichi and Shuichi knew that maybe his teasing went to far this time.

"Why are you here now! I just passed here on my way to find Shuichi!" Her face was turning red with anger. Why is she getting so mad?

"Well~ maybe I just wasn't supposed to be found~," He smirked at Himiko before she walked up to him and smacked his cheek.

"Why do you always cause so much trouble!" She yelled before walking out of the hall. Shuichi rushed over to Kokichi to make sure he was alright.

"I'm ok my love, I get hit more often than not," He said with a small sigh.

"You should try to be nicer to people...that way they won't hurt you as much..." Shuichi whispered gently kissing his cheek where Himiko had slapped him moments before.

"Is my beloved Shumai worried about me~ I'm touched really~!" He playfully hugged Shuichi making him groan.

"Yeah, I'm always worried about you! You trouble maker!" Shuichi playfully ruffled his hair making Kokichi glare at him. Shuichi laughed at how cute he was being, making Kokichi frown.

"I love you~," Shuichi teased knowing at this point he already had the upper hand.

"I know that~," Kokichi turned the tables on him and soon pinned him up against the wall. The height difference made it seem less intimidating, but Shuichi soon became a blushing mess regardless.

"Y-yeah..." Shuichi stuttered trying to hide his face with his hand. Kokichi got irritated by this and grabbed both his hands pinning them to his side. He soon grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to his level.

"Well~ this is what I do when you tease me silly~ I'm always going to tease you back~," He moved his face closer to Shuichi only to pull back right before they could kiss.

"H-hey!" Shuichi called out to him sounding confused. Kokichi just turned around and smirked at him.

"You should know better than to tease me like that~ if you want kisses why don't we head back to my room to get my notebook ok~?" Shuichi nodded quickly making him blush again from how awkward he felt. He soon followed after Kokichi to his dorm room.

**-Today is a new day...except I'm still having a hard time getting myself out of my own hole...welp here is this part for you guys! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	16. -16-

On the way to his dorm room, Kokichi randomly started running. Shuichi already being embarrassed he took a couple of moments to realize that he wasn't by his side anymore. 

"Kokichi?!" He yelled after him before he started running down the hallway. His boyfriend was faster than him because he is smaller and he just runs around more than Shuichi does.

"What ShuShu~? Is it because you are too slow for me~?!" He yelled back to him looking back at him for a moment. Shuichi already looked winded from chasing Kokichi and it made him laugh a little seeing his boyfriend so distraught.

"Wait! K-ko-Kokichi! I can't-" He gasps as Kokichi finally runs up to his dorm. Shuichi collapsed against the door when he got there. 

"Nishishi~ Shumai~ you are so beautiful~ and you get so winded so quickly~! It's so adorable~!" Kokichi pinched his cheek making Shuichi groan. Shuichi got irritated from the teasing so he switched their positions so he was pinning Kokichi to the wall.

"Shuichi~?" He teased brushing his thumb over Shuichi's cheek. Shuichi shook his head trying to not give in to his teasing again.

"You shouldn't be such a tease. I know I'm super flustered in public...but I like seeing you blush too~," He teased him with the last couple of words before he bent down to kiss him. Kokichi closed his eyes in anticipation for the kiss only for Shuichi to pull away at the last second.

Shuichi laughed when he saw Kokichi close his eyes making him blush. "Shu, that wasn't very nice of you to do~," Kokichi walked his fingers up Shuichi's chest. Shuichi could feel his face heat up but he shook his head. He wasn't going to let Kokichi have the upper hand.

"Kokichi?! Shuichi?! What the hell are you guys doing?!" Himiko yelled snapping both of them out of their trance. Shuichi jumped first and he tried to back away but Kokichi only pulled him into a hug.

"I-I," Shuichi blushed at the action and couldn't even begin to form the words to speak. Himiko stomped her foot. Tenko was standing next to her looking at them with a pitiful look. 

Tenko knows about their relationship and although they are degenerates in her eyes she respects that it is their life and she shouldn't get in the way of that. Most of the students here know about their relationship so it doesn't matter much when they are together...but there are a small bunch of students they have to be wary of.

"Oh~ I just wanted to give my beloved a hug is all~," Kokichi said with a smirk. Shuichi is still surprised at how easily Kokichi can lie and keep a straight face while doing so.

"Shuichi, if you don't want him touching you I can put a curse on him!" She yelled again making Tenko sigh under her breath. She gave them a look saying 'sorry I can't really do much to help'

"Ah! No, you don't have to do that! I'm ok with him giving me hugs!" Shuichi gasped waving his hands around as Kokichi slowly released him from his grip. 

"Fine...but if he does do anything to you I can help to get the trouble maker away from you!" She stomped off making Tenko frown again before she turned back to them.

"Sorry about Himiko...she has a tendency to do that is anyone is getting hurt...or in this case just Kokichi being near to you," She paused placing her hand on her hip.

"Maybe you guys should just come out to her," Tenko said looking both of them over. Shuichi and Kokichi tended at the idea of telling her...because then they would definitely get in trouble for sharing dorms.

"I don't think that's a good idea seeing as Himiko is a strict to the rules girl," Kokichi said blankly making Shuichi give him a side glance. Tenko shrugged before her phone started buzzing.

"I think it's Himiko. I'll be off! Keep in mind what I said degenerates!" She yelled before running down the halls to find Himiko. 

They stood there in a moment of silence before Kokichi walked over and opened his door. Shuichi looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Maybe we should be more careful about giving each other affection in the hallways or public areas..." 

"But then what about lunchtime cuddles~ that's no fair!" Kokichi huffed and folded his arms. Shuichi slowly moved over to him wrapping his arms around him.

"We can still have cuddles and kisses we just need to be cautious ok?" Shuichi whispered placing a kiss on his shoulder. Kokichi relaxed slightly at the gentle and sweet action...but he didn't say anything.

He didn't want to have to hide their relationship...he wants to be able to kiss him whenever he wants to. To be able to show the world that Shuichi Saihara belongs to Kokichi Ouma.

"Well! I have your notebook Koki, we should get going to class," Shuichi said tapping Kokichi on the shoulder. This made him snap out of his trance. 

"Alright..." He sighed not wanting to have to leave this time he is able to be alone with Shuichi. 

He loved the calming feeling he gets when Shuichi is around him...but he absolutely hates when others interrupt them. Especially when it's school that is the constant interruption.

"We need to get some more of the reading done today as well...we don't have much left but we should get it done," Shuichi whispered into his ear before they made it into their class. Kokichi hates having to read required books in class...It just feels like another way they are trying to control him...

"Ok, but we are going to my lab today and we can read while we cuddle~," Kokichi teased letting his hand move to Shuichi's hip. He jumped from the sudden contact before he realized they are in public and blushed.

"Kokichi, you shouldn't do that..." He whispered when they made their way to their homeroom. 

"But it's so fun Shu~," He teased making Shuichi roll his eyes. He loves Kokichi but sometimes he is a bit too much...

**-Today is a day...wow how interesting. Anyway, sorry I'm tired and kind of loopy today...thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	17. -17-

Homeroom was as boring as it always was. Kokichi was just keeping his head in his arms as he fell asleep. Shuichi wanted to try to wake him up...but the teacher beat him to it.

"Kokichi Ouma!" The teacher shouted hitting his hand on the board. Kokichi raised his head and looked confused and disoriented. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What is it teach?" He asked making the teacher sigh.

"I need you to pay attention or at least stay awake!" He exclaimed tapping on the board. Kokichi sighed and gave him a nod. He set his head in his hands wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. He just felt exhausted from having to do the same thing every day...

"Shuichi, how are you able to stay awake during all our classes...? Aren't you tired?" He asked leaning against Shuichi's arm. Shuichi smiled and holds his hand under the table. 

"I take notes as a way to focus so I'm distracted and I'm not focusing on the fact that I'm tired the whole time...that's why I always suggest that you have a notebook so you can draw or take notes just to pass the time," He whispered back to him before going back to writing. The classroom was filled with meaningless chatter. They are able to work on homework for the last 20 minutes of class for this period...which for Kokichi meant he could talk to Shuichi without getting glares from other students for being 'loud'.

"I'll try..." Kokichi sighed and opened his notebook and started doodling. The doodles consisted mostly of drawings of Shuichi. As well as cute little comics of them being together. Kokichi found this very entertaining to him and continued to draw.

He has always liked drawing. It was almost like his second talent, out of many of course, because Kokichi is so talented. He would always doodle on his arms and legs when he was in grade school. He would always doodle on the back of notes and envelopes that were left lying around. Kokichi would draw on anything he could find and he absolutely loved it!

He smiled at his work as the bell rang. Shuichi had a blush on his face and Kokichi knew that it was because he saw the doodles he was drawing. He would have felt embarrassed but he felt more proud of his achievement. He loved Shuichi more than anything and he was glad he was able to show that through his art and not just his words and actions.

"Shuichi~ do you like my drawing?" He asked showing him a side profile of Shuichi. Shuichi looked at it amazed at how great it looked. 

"That's amazing Kokichi!" He exclaimed holding the notebook in his hands. He was touched that his boyfriend drew a picture of him during class. Because it made him feel even more loved than he was before. 

"Thank you Shu~," He said putting the notebook back into his bag. They only had a couple more classes before they could cuddle at lunch and Kokichi was more than just looking forward to it. He loved the feeling of Shuichi's arms around his waist as he would cradle him. 

It was like a safe feeling that only his touch could bring. The antidote to a sickness without a cure. The water vapor that forms the could and causes it to rain. It was like rain on a spring day. Where the wind is blowing through the trees while the sky is dim with clouds before the rain starts to come down. 

The rain comes down in droplets and because of the season, it's warm. Warm rain. Just like the calming feeling of Shuichi's arms around him. Even though he doesn't get to be in them all the time he still wants more of his touch.

"We are going to this class," Kokichi realized that he zoned out and was taken aback by this. Usually, Shuichi is the one to zone out while they walk...he still does it sometimes but with Shuichi, it's a more frequent occurrence. 

"Alright," He said with a groan under his breath. He didn't want to have to sit through another class...but at least cuddles were promised later. And even if Kokichi didn't get his cuddles they sleep in the same room so it's bound to happen eventually.

"We are going to your lab later right?" Shuichi asked as they sat down in their next class right before lunch.

"Yeah, then we can cuddle~," He said in a more hushed tone knowing Shuichi hates people looking at them because of him mentioning anything intimate or touchy they do together.

Shuichi isn't embarrassed that he is dating Kokichi. He is just worried that people are always going to judge him for it. Because he always gets a ton of judgment for just dressing the way he does...so he definitely doesn't want to stick out more. He just wants to be himself and Kokichi helps him feel more comfortable doing so.

"Y-yeah," Shuichi stuttered feeling his face heat up again. Kokichi held onto his hand while he was drawing with the other. Shuichi smiles at him and looked up to the board listened to the lecture. 

The lectures at Hopes Peak is definitely not like other schools. Hopes peak tends to be more interactive and more interesting...meaning, the teachers ask more questions and they share experiences to get the students more into the lesson. They take education very seriously and want the students to pass so they have loads of tutoring and other helpful things for the students to use.

Kokichi added more detail to the past doodles and sketches in his notebook and make them look more shaded and have more detail. He also wrote some plans for schemes in the side margins of the paper. It was little harmless pranks as per usual. 

Shuichi was taking notes occasionally and listened to the lecture. But every once and a while he looks over at Kokichi and smiles at his art. He loves how talented his boyfriend is. Sure he doubts himself sometimes but that's why he is here for him. They need each other just like an essay and words or a notebook without a pencil.

**-So I'm still on a trip with my family and it's actually nice? I don't know me and my parents had a rough conversation at the start of it...but I'm doing ok now! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	18. -18-

The next class started and same as the last right as the lecture started. Shuichi took some notes now and again, while Kokichi was drawing in his sketchbook, or his used to be notebook for school.

Shuichi knew that maybe he should get Kokichi to pay attention in class, but then he remembered his grades were always exceptional, so why bother him unless he started failing? Shuichi would be there to help him anyway, so he wasn’t too worried about it.

“Baby, kiss my lips goodnight, baby...please come hold me tight,” Kokichi whispered under his breath just loud enough for Shuichi to hear. He was drawing a scene of him and Shuichi. Shuichi blushed at seeing the art piece.

It was drawn a little sloppy but the lines came together to form a picture. Shuichi was sitting on a chair with Kokichi in his arms. Similar to something they have done all the time when they are in either of their apartments or even in public. 

Shuichi’s eyes were shaded well while Kokichi’s were closed as his mouth was slightly agape. Shuichi had a small smile on his face as his arms were wrapped around his waist. Holding him close to him. They were both in their pajamas. Shuichi wore his sweatpants and his sweater, while Kokichi was wearing one of his sweatshirts with a pair of shorts. 

Shuichi’s clothes matched the colors of his uniform and hair, while Kokichi’s matched his scarf and hair. The color scheme was nice to look at and it was lightly shaded in some places where it was shaded a bit darker in others. 

Shuichi was surprised when he saw Kokichi with a small pouch of colored pencils. It was checkered on the outside while the inside was a light lavender color. Shuichi found it adorable how Kokichi loves lavender so much!

He has a cute lavender bunny that he sleeps with sometimes...and he has a lot of lavender clothing for when they are able to go out when they don’t have to wear their school uniforms all day…

That’s one of the reasons they both like going out on dates as much as they can find time for. One, for being able to be in each other’s company without many interruptions. Two, for being able to wear something other than their school uniforms. It’s nice for them to be able to take a break from things with each other. 

Shuichi snapped back into reality when Kokichi quietly rested his head against his arm as he finished the piece. He added a night sky behind a window while the room was dark and shaded. Shuichi felt a smile come across his face feeling the calming aura from the night even though it was still in the middle of the day.

He took some final notes before the board was erased. He wrote pretty quickly and his handwriting was really small, so he didn’t use a lot of paper for a lot of notes. Kokichi never really gets why he writes so small...but Shuichi loves how he doesn’t have to use as much space or paper when writing so Kokichi loves it as well.

The bell rang finally letting the two lovers leave for Kokichi’s lab. Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s hand a little quickly. Shuichi gasped after how sudden it was but let him pull him out of the room. He managed to zip up his bag before they left the classroom but he almost tripped in the process. 

“K-kokichi?” He stuttered feeling a blush come to his cheeks again. Kokichi pulled him into his lab without a word. Shuichi stares at him for a moment and took in all of his features.

His lovely purple eyes, they always looked so full of mischief and wonder. Shuichi loves how his eyes change with the mood. When he was taking care of Shuichi when he was having an attack, his eyes would always change to care and understanding. It made Shuichi so invested in his eyes.

His cheeks were always pale with no color except for the times Shuichi was able to make him blush. He is absolutely proud of himself when he is able to make Kokichi blush. It’s like something no one else has ever done...and Shuichi loves it!

His nose was small and fit his face perfectly alone with his hair. His hair was thin and a little frizzy, but it was super soft. It always curled in some of the places on both of the sides of his face while the back was straight. Shuichi found this very interesting and beautiful. He loved running his hands through it and he loves how much Kokichi blushes when he plays with the curls.

Kokichi pokes his nose to get him to focus back on him. “You were zoning out again my beloved~,” He teased, slowly moving his hand to his cheek. Shuichi blushes at the fact that he had zoned out again…but didn’t put too much thought into it.

“Sorry, I was distracted by how beautiful you are~,” He teased back with a smirk. Kokichi blushes for a moment before he smirked back.

“Well~ you are 10 times more beautiful than anything in this world~ especially me love~” He paused, pulling his face down to his level.

“You did promise me cuddles~ so don’t break your promise to me~,” He said, moving away before making grabby hands at Shuichi. Shuichi smiled and pulled the smaller male up into his arms. Soon after he moved them both into a chair making sure to keep the book they were reading in his hand so they could get more reading done.

“Alright, here you can rest your head on my shoulder-“ Kokichi cut him off with moving around on his lap so his back was now facing him. Shuichi blushed but soon moved his head onto the other males shoulder pulling the book around him. He rested his hand around his upper torso as he started to read.

**-I have lost a good friend to me today...know that there is always a better way and that there are people who care about you. Stay safe lovely’s. Thank you so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	19. -19-

“The man always wondered why everything ended up getting taken from him...always lost and confused. Wanting nothing more than-“ Shuichi got cut off my Kokichi nuzzling closer to him. It wasn’t from the initial action...it was more from the small whimper that accompanied it.

“Kokichi? Are you ok?” He asked slowly, closing the book and placing it on the table. He held his hands around Kokichi’s torso trying to see his face. His face was buried into Shuichi’s chest and he wasn’t able to see him...but he could feel tears soaking his shirt.

“Baby, I need you to talk to me. What’s wrong?” He asked rubbing his back wanting nothing more than to Kokichi to say something. He wanted him to tell him why he was crying...and he was already feeling guilty for not noticing this earlier.

“Shuichi...why am I...here?” He asked making Shuichi frown. 

“What do you mean love?” He asked calmly slowly stroking his hair. He wanted to know what made him all on edge all of a sudden.

Kokichi was just cuddling as usual before and then he just got sad again...this isn’t the first time this has happened...but he hates when it does. He wants his baby to feel safe and loved when he is around him. The last thing he would want is for him to feel alone and scared.

“Why did I make it this far? When I wasn’t supposed to?” He asked quietly again. Shuichi was even more confused...even though he kind of started understanding what he was saying.

“I want you to be here...it doesn’t matter what they have said before...I want you here with me because I love you Kokichi,” He said kissing his head slowly pulling him closer to him. His legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms were wrapped around his neck. He was shaking a bit and Shuichi tried his best to get him to calm down.

He didn’t say anything and there was a long silence. Kokichi just felt useless...he didn’t feel like he was wanted or needed. Like he always has before. No one has ever really liked him as much as Shuichi...and he doesn’t want to mess this relationship up just like the last one.

He wants Shuichi to be smiling and laughing all the time. He wishes he could smile and laugh all the time...genuinely smile and laugh all the time...but he hasn’t been able to do that without Shuichi. But with Shuichi he has felt the happiest he ever has! It’s easier to be himself and easier to want to show his true feelings...but he is always afraid that it’s too good to be true.

Worried that Shuichi never liked him in the first place...worried that he is becoming too dependent and that if he leaves he won’t be able to make it. He never wanted to become like this...but being with Shuichi helps him to be able to want to get better and want to be able to have good friends who listen.

But this has never happened before and he hates having to walk into the unknown feeling so alone...and so scared. Shuichi on the other hand was afraid. Afraid that Kokichi was scared of him...and that he wasn’t being good enough for him.

“Kokichi, I love you so much...you mean more to me than anything else, I want you to be happy, are you still feeling stressed?” He asked, trying to pull Kokichi out of his own hole. Kokichi smiled a bit and raised his head so his eyes met Shuichi’s. 

Shuichi smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. He kept his face close after he slowly pulled away. He grazed the soft skin of Kokichi’s cheek with his lips before moving to his jawline. After that he slowly moved up to his forehead placing small kisses on the way to his forehead. Kokichi giggles a little bit through the sniffles.

Shuichi’s kisses helped him to forget all the things he was feeling in his head. Helping him to be able to not remember all the past failed relationships he has had before. It helped him to really smile.

“Shu~, you are smothering me~,” He teased moving his hands to wipe his tears away. The tears were soon wiped by Shuichi’s hands before he took Kokichi’s hands in his own. He looked at him with a loving gaze that made Kokichi’s heart melt.

“I know~, but you deserve all the affection I can give you,” He said with another smile before kissing him again. Kokichi smiles against his lips, finally feeling ok again. Feeling better than ok again. He was feeling happy again.

Kokichi laughed again, making Shuichi blush. It was his real laugh coming out from the one he uses to tease others all the time. Shuichi loved being able to hear it! It was the most amazing sound that he could ever happen to hear. A blessing to his soul. Kokichi’s real laughter.

“Well, should we finish reading~?” Kokichi teased, poking his chest. Shuichi laughed a bit while his blush increased. He knew that they should get the whole reading done but he didn’t want the moment to end. He pulled Kokichi’s head into his chest while he gently caressed his neck. 

Kokichi sighed and shuddered at the touch. His neck was sensitive and Shuichi knew that. He loved how it always made him so relaxed and calm even though he was blushing a lot. Shuichi loves it more than anything, and Kokichi loves it! So it’s a win win.

“We don’t have to right now, but we should go back to my dorm sometime soon,” The bell rang after he said that making both of them groan. Kokichi slowly got off Shuichi and grabbed his bag throwing it over his shoulder.

“You are always so good at telling when the bell will ring! At least in the last period~,” He teased Shuichi for zoning out during the day which made him blush more. He groaned as he grabbed his bag getting ready to leave.

**-Another update today! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	20. -20-

They walked down the hallway, well more like Kokichi was dragging Shuichi down the hallway while he just tried his best to keep up. “Kokichi,” He said when they made it to his dorm.

“Yes my beloved Shumai~,” He teased, turning back with a smile. Shuichi blushed more and put his hand over his mouth before slowly pulling it down to his side. He knew better than trying to hide his blush from Kokichi...and to not get farther flustered so he put his hand down.

“Look at you listening to what I said~ you are so sweet~,” He poked his nose before opening the door and pulling him inside. Shuichi looked around the room and saw that it didn’t change much since the last time he was there. 

His bed was still messy from when they last slept there. And his room had papers scattered all over the table as usual...and his floor was a little cleaner than last time, meaning some of the papers were organized so there was more room on the floor to walk.

“So, after our homework do you want to-“ Kokichi cut Shuichi off before he could finish his thought. 

“Go to the park? Maybe go somewhere where we can dance? We could always just stay here Shu~,” He said soon, grabbing Shuichi’s waist and taking his hand in his own. He looked into his eyes. The golden pools that Kokichi always loved to swim in, he loved getting lost in his eyes because they are beautiful to him. Two stars that are out for him to see at any time...two beautiful flowers that always seemed to be in bloom, two amazing eyes that always light up the room.

Shuichi nervously held his hand and put his other hand on his shoulder. “Calm down Shu~ we can always do our homework later~,” He teased before Shuichi calmed down and started swaying around the room while Kokichi led them. The movements were slow but Shuichi felt like the world around him was spinning, and the only thing that he could focus on is his Kichi. 

Small steps forward 

Small steps back

Small steps forward

Small steps back

_ Taking in these calm breaths  _

_ Hoping for something that _

_ Makes me feel ok _

_ Makes me want to stay _

_ Everyone talks too loud _

_ Making it all just sound _

_ Your voice is what pulls me back _

_ Helping this emo insomniac  _

Shuichi paused his hushed singing while Kokichi giggled a bit at the last line. Shuichi kept his eyes closed because he knew Kokichi would be looking up at him with a smirk on his face. Kokichi groaned a bit but didn’t let it bother him too much...because he knew he would be able to tease Shuichi as much as he pleases, and Shuichi won’t hide his reactions as much because they are alone together.

_ I want to be here _

_ With you in my dreams _

_ Hoping that one day _

_ You be with me _

_ Together forever  _

_ Always complete _

_ One and another _

_ Together we sing _

_ I love you  _

_ More than you can ever know  _

_ But I need to show _

_ All these feelings I hold _

_ So know me _

_ For who I want to really be _

_ For what all the others can’t see _

_ But I know that you can hold me _

_ Take me up and kiss me _

_ Make me finally see _

_ That someone loves me _

The song played throughout their own minds like there was music in the room playing. Kokichi moved to rest his head on Shuichi’s chest while they slowly danced while holding each other. It was calming until Kokichi’s phone went off. 

“Sorry ShuShu,” He sighed moving away from him with a frown. Shuichi was confused about the sudden phone call...but he knew if Kokichi stepped away from their alone time it must be important.

“It’s alright,” He whispered awkwardly holding onto his arm as Kokichi picked up his phone. Kokichi was frowning and his frown turned into a small smile.

“That’s great!” Kokichi said into the phone with a smile. Shuichi felt jealous about him smiling while on the phone with someone else…but he tried to hide this fact, because it’s ok if Kokichi has other friends. He doesn’t want to make him not have any friends because he is feeling jealous about it.

“I will be able to do that for you then! Thank you again!” He said before hanging up the phone. Kokichi smiled and walked back over to Shuichi. He wrapped his arm back around his waist.

“Where were we, love~?” He asked with a smirk. Shuichi blushed before holding his hand and moving back into the position they were in before. Kokichi frowned a bit when he noticed that Shuichi was feeling off. He was being really hesitant and shaking a bit…Shuichi thought he wouldn’t be able to tell that he was...but Kokichi is very good at noticing these things.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, pulling away from Shuichi. He held onto his arms trying to get Shuichi to look at him. Shuichi slowly moved his eyes to meet Kokichi’s. He felt so nervous he was on the verge of tears.

“You are wondering about the phone call right? I can’t tell you about it just yet my love~,” He said slowly caressing Shuichi’s cheek before wiping the few tears that fell from his eyes. Shuichi was feeling like he wasn’t involved in Kokichi’s life anymore...he knew that wasn’t true deep down but it was hard to believe that when he wasn’t telling him about a phone call…

“I promise it will be worth the wait!” Kokichi smiles again before he goes to rub Shuichi’s back. Shuichi relaxed a little bit but couldn’t focus that much on anything except for the phone call…

“Ok,” He whispered into his ear. They still had some homework to work on...so Shuichi didn’t want to cry now so they didn’t have a lot of time to work on homework.

“We should get our homework done,” Shuichi said slowly, pulling back. Kokichi gave him a nod before they both lived over to the table to get started on the homework they had been given. 

Shuichi felt his eyes always straying to stare at Kokichi. He was wondering why he didn’t tell him about a phone call...was it something about DICE? Is that why he doesn’t want to talk about it?

“I finished! Sorry for the short notice but I have to go into work!” He smiled before quickly pecking him on the lips before he left his dorm leaving Shuichi alone in the room...consumed with worry and fear. Is Kokichi going to leave him? Did he do something wrong?

**-Another update! I hope you are all doing alright!! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	21. -21-

The school year was already halfway through. The end of the year was coming closer and that meant that they would be graduating together. At least that is what the both of them hoped for. They wanted to be able to go to college, well Shuichi wanted to go to college anyway. Kokichi just wanted to be with Shuichi all the time, being able to actually live together with him, being able to help him with homework, being there for the good times, and the bad times. He wanted to spend all of it with Shuichi because he was so special to him.

They had midterms tests coming up and Shuichi was always worried he wouldn’t end up doing well enough on them...while Kokichi wasn’t concerned at all, well that’s what Kokichi made him believe. I’m reality Kokichi studied as much as he could when Shuichi wasn’t around because he wanted to be able to not make his beloved stress out while he is working on his own studying. 

He usually just texts him and tells him he is with Rantaro helping him with homework, while he goes to the library to study. This is because when he goes with Shuichi he feels embarrassed when he doesn’t understand something...but he loves being able to help Shuichi when he gets stuck! So he studies on his own to make sure he can’t help Shuichi with anything he would need help understanding.

Winter is coming along with the midterms. Kokichi hates the cold because he loves going outside and running around with his friends and mostly with DICE. Shuichi on the other hand loves the cold because of how he can stay inside. He gets to sit in his comfortable clothes with Kokichi in his lap while he reads to him. Having Kokichi with him while they both drink hot chocolate while talking about their day. Even though he dislikes when Kokichi pulls him outside into the snow...he loves seeing the smile on his face and he absolutely loves when they get to go back inside and make each other warm again.

“I should get this done…” Shuichi said looking down at the homework in front of him. He couldn’t bring himself to get it done...because while Kokichi is gone he is always feeling so alone.

This feeling isn’t new to him or anything. He is alone quite a lot and he enjoys it...the peace and quiet. But without having Kokichi there with him...it’s just so cold and lonely. Even if they aren’t talking just being able to have his presence in the room it feels so much brighter and calmer to Shuichi.

He sat back into his chair and frowned. He knew he would feel more distracted and could even possibly forget about this feeling for a little bit if he occupied himself with something else. But he couldn’t bring himself to it. 

He wasn’t sure why, but for some reason his heart didn’t want him to feel happy without Kokichi there next to him...but Kokichi had to work and this wasn’t something new. He and Rantaro work together at his father's business. It’s mostly because he can make his own hours and because one of his friends is the boss's son. He loved that Kokichi liked going to his job...but he still didn’t like not having him by his side.

Another sigh left his lips. “Come on Shuichi,” He said before moving back to get the work done. He had to read some articles and write a short essay on the information. It was about modern issues about the government and what has been going on in the world. He wasn’t worried about being able to complete it...he just didn’t want his kind to wander to the feeling he was having so he would have a breakdown.

After an hour or so he had finished his homework and he looked back at the clock...Kokichi had been gone for three hours and it was getting late. ‘He has never been back this late…’ He thought to himself looking over to the door before glancing at his phone. Looking for a message or something from Kokichi explaining why he wasn’t already back.

He eventually decided it was best to not dwell on it and pulled out his book and sat on the bed. His head against the head of the bed while his hands moved to Kokichi’s pillow. He pulled it closer to him and held it in his lap to try to make it seem the same as if Kokichi was there.

He read out loud as he would if Kokichi was there with him. But he wasn’t and eventually as the night became more apparent as it became later...Shuichi decided to clean up the room and get ready for bed.

Brushing his teeth was hard and getting dressed in his pajamas wasn’t great either. Even though he always complains when Kokichi is always interrupting everything he does...he really sees it as Kokichi caring about him. And right now without that...it felt so wrong.

With a heavy heart and droopy eyes Shuichi made his way over to the bed. He looked at Kokichi’s pillow that was still against the bedframe from when he was reading his book. He looked at it with a frown.

I want him to be here...was the only thing he could think. But he knew he shouldn’t call him while he is at work, because he either wouldn’t pick up, or would get in trouble again for calling him. So, he decided against it and just moved the sheets before falling into the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while before he moved his hands to the pillow. He pulled it close to him and held it against him before he felt tears start to fall. He always feels so lonely...he knows he needs to get over it because no one is always going to be by his side because everyone has their own lives…

After a while of silently crying into the pillow with Kokichi’s scent he fell asleep with tears staining his face and his pillow.

**-Lonely, lonely. Having a day again, not sure how to describe it. Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	22. -22-

A couple of hours later Kokichi finally got back from work. He slowly opened the door not wanting to disturb Shuichi if he was asleep or reading his book. The room was dark when he walked in. He took a couple of seconds to let his eyes adjust before he completely closed the door, letting the darkness consume the room once more. 

He dropped his bag by the door before making his way over to the bed. Usually he would turn the light on, but knowing that Shuichi was already in bed fast asleep he didn’t want to ruin his sleep. He knows that Shuichi needs his sleep...but he also knows how his sleep does when he doesn’t have someone in the room with him. Shuichi was never given the care and support he needed from his parents, similar to Kokichi, and this makes him touch starved as well as having some post traumatic stress disorder with being alone all the time. Kokichi tries to be there for Shuichi as much as he can, but sometimes other things get in his way. This is just how life works, taking your time and remaining energy to put into work in school. Taking this away from being with the ones you love and care about.

There was a soft breeze from the fan Shuichi kept in his room. Even if it’s not especially hot in the room, it helps him have some noise in the background to distract him from his thoughts. He also keeps a small radio in the room to play soft piano music when it’s winter time or even when he just doesn't feel like having the fan on. There are also scents in the room from the scent pods Shuichi has to help keep it a calm atmosphere. It’s mostly lavender scents to help him fall asleep at night and honestly, Kokichi likes his room better because of all of this. It’s just calmer for the both of them. 

The soft lamps Shuichi has that are more easy on the eyes for late night reading makes it easier for Kokichi to fall asleep next to him. Moments like those are the ones that both of them hold onto, the ones they know that always make them smile when they remember them. He slowly made his way to change into his pajamas before moving over to the bed. His bed was soft and warm because of Shuichi already being asleep all bundled in the covers. Kokichi almost didn’t want to get into the bed with him because of how peaceful he looked...but he thought against it after seeing the silhouette of him clinging to his pillow. He knew that this meant he was feeling lonely again...feeling like he didn’t have anyone there for him...and feeling the immense feeling of want for Kokichi to just be there by his side.

“Oh, Shu,” Kokichi whispered as he slid into his side of the bed. He moved across the bed to hold Shuichi in his arms. Usually Shuichi would be the one to hold Kokichi, mainly because of the height difference, but there were moments that Shuichi needed to be held or in this instance, where he had fallen asleep first so Kokichi moved over to him to hold him before he fell asleep beside him. 

“Mngh…” Shuichi moved closer to Kokichi with a groan. Kokichi smiled until he heard Shuichi sniffle as he moved Kokichi’s face into his chest. Kokichi frowned a bit and moved his hands to rub his shoulders. Shuichi’s shoulders are always tight and tense....mostly because of stress and worry that always follows him. Kokichi knows that this happens and tries to always get Shuichi to lower his shoulders so he doesn’t get cramps or sore muscles the next day.

“It’s alright now...I’m right here…” He said with a yawn. He was working his job more and more to try to save up the money to be able to buy a ring for Shuichi...because the year would soon be coming to a close and that meant that they would be adults soon. Kokichi didn’t want to waste a moment to be with his beloved forever...so he was willing to work for him and his beloved to get enough money for the ring, and be able to get a stable income so they could both move in together somewhere.

Kokichi closed his eyes for a final time before finally submitting to the exhaustion of the day. Small snores left his mouth as Shuichi held him close to his chest. The night surrounded the two as the moment they were in became real. Dreams dancing around in their heads about the other, the happy times they have had together and how they have always been there for one another. Moments like these would never fade, because it was the both of them alone in that moment. Without the world calling for them or hurting them with the worry and fear it brings. It’s just Kokichi and Shuichi, there to stay together through the night. Holding each other close and tight. Wanting nothing more than to have this never end, feeling a sense of safety that made everything seem alright, because they care about each other more than life.

The calming breeze as a reminder that this was calm. That even the breeze and the world outside could rest even if just for the night. It was a time when the obnoxiousness of the world outside would shut up. The time where the peaceful feeling let them be able to sleep in peace. No worry or fear keeping them awake, no stress or concern that was on their minds. They just slept through the darkness of the night. The shield it gives them from the light and stress that the day brings. The night is there for them, so they can be alone in this moment. Like a hug that makes you forget the reasons for your tears. Making all of the pain and fear leave you for a moment, while the world goes quiet.

The quiet is all that they need to relax. Getting the energy to take on the next day head on. Knowing that the other person next to them, the warmth and feeling of their breathing and breath showing them that they are there for each other. Like a silent promise that tells the world to leave them be...because they have each other and will work together to the end. This being because they know that whatever comes, they will always remember the good times and all the fun they had. This is what keeps them going even when the world makes it so hard to breathe. But at least they know they always have a secret partner to help them get some fresh air.

**-I haven’t been sleeping well...so I hope that soon I will be able to figure out how to get rid of this fear of sleeping to be able to get some rest...but as of now have this part of wholesome cuddles. Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


End file.
